DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Gohan takes Erasa and Videl on a Summer Break trip to Bulma's island. What could possibly go wrong when Erasa raises the stakes?
1. Beach Battle!

**A/N: This is just a nice story about a great day for a certain young hero. REVIEW!**

It was a beautiful, sunny day out in the tropics. Gohan had taken a couple of his best friends and gone down South to enjoy the summer break. "Woo! This is awesome!" squealed Erasa from the back seat. "I can't believe you got us a private island for the summer break!"

Videl was riding shotgun next to Gohan. "Wait a second. How did you get a whole island to ourselves anyway?" she looked over at the man inquisitively.

Gohan blushed a little. "Well, it's not my island as much as it's Bulma's. She bought it a while ago, but never comes down here. So when the summer break started; she said I could use Bikini Island if I had any friends to entertain."

Erasa's eyes shot open. "Wait, you know Bulma Briefs? The CEO of Capsule Corp.?"

Gohan smiled in the rear view mirror. "Yeah, my Dad and her go way back. Friends since he was a kid."

"Well then. Between Videl's dad being the World Champ and you knowing the wealthiest woman on the planet; I think we won't be having a money troubles on this trip." Erasa laughed, the others soon joining in as they sped down the road.

As the miles ticked by, each of them fell into their own thoughts; Videl's mind turned to the hunk beside her. Her eyes scanned up and down his muscular frame. Boy was she glad he hadn't worn a shirt today. It allowed her to memorize every inch of his strong form; from his huge pecs to the rock-hard six pack sitting beneath them. "He makes Dad look like a wimp." she thought.

Videl had started liking Gohan some time ago, but was apprehensive about approaching him until today. She let out a small sigh. "I know I don't have anywhere near the curves that Erasa has, but I'm a lot more toned than her."

She thought about how her best friend always enjoyed showing off her assets in the girls shower after gym. "They may be twice as big as mine, but I'm WAY firmer." Her mind moved to her recent trip to Brief's Secret with Erasa, and the bikinis they had bought. I haven't worn a bikini before, if he likes how I look in it, then maybe he'll see me as an available girl, and not just his friend" she blushed.

"Videl; are you feeling alright? You look flushed." Gohan asked, looking over at the girl.

"No! No! I'm fine. Just hot, that's all!" She squirmed in embarrassment, not able to believe she had allowed him to catch her blushing.

"Here, I'll turn the air on then." Gohan smiled as he twisted the small knob. The cool air flowed through the car, reminding the group that it didn't have to be summer inside the car in they didn't want it to be.

It was not long until they reached the end of the road; it ended at the edge of a steep cliff overlooking the island, some three miles away.

Videl peered at the far-off island. "So that's Bikini Island?" she frowned. "Do you want to tell us how we will get there from here?"

Gohan simply pointed down to a small speed boat down below.

"See! Videl!" Erasa nudged her friend in the ribs. "Gohan's got a plan. We're fine."

The fighter seemed to calm down as they unloaded the car and began lugging the bags down towards the boat. As they walked, Gohan in the lead, Erasa's thoughts turned to the young half-saiyan. "Wow! Gohan sure is strong!" she thought. "Look at those rippling muscles!" The busty blonde stared in awe at him as he effortlessly carried six of the eight bags that they had brought. His torso was completely bare since he hadn't bothered wearing a shirt to the beach.

"I wonder if I can get him alone for a few hours…" She schemed while looking down at her sizable breasts, which were neatly tucked away inside her T-shirt. "And I think this knew bikini I bought will do just the trick! I hope you don't like a lot of fabric, because I don't have much…"

Upon reaching the bottom of the path they had taken down the Cliffside, Gohan started carefully loading the bags into the boat. "You guys can go ahead and put those down if you want. I've got em'" Gohan smiled.

"We're girls; not guys." Videl smirked at him. Someone always had to say that.

"Right" Gohan sighed.

Erasa and Videl spent their short break watching Gohan load the bags into the boat. Videl immediately locked onto the man's firm butt as he bent over to put the bags in. "What I'd do to grab those buns." she thought.

Erasa was practically drooling as she watched him, her eyes being drawn to something a little more explicit as his shorts seemed to drop lower and lower on his body as he moved. The waistband was a good few inches below his abs as it slowly sank down. "If those drop any lower I think I'm going to faint!" she was squealing in her head.

"All set!" Gohan proclaimed; knocking the two blushing girls out of their day dreams. "We better get going soon if we're to have any hope of getting some time in the sun before it sets."

Erasa looked at her phone. "He's right! We only have a couple hours until dusk!"

"Well then hurry up and get in!" Videl called to the other two who both looked at the shorter girl already in the boat, before quickly nodding their heads and jumping in.

"Hold on!" Videl yelled as she pushed the throttle to its limit, sending the boat off at top speed.

Gohan looked down at his phone and chuckled a little.

"What?" Erasa asked, looking up from hers as well.

"It's Sharpner." he laughed. "He's mad that there are no girls in summer school with him."

"Well that's what you get when you spend all of class with your hand down girls' shirts." Videl sighed. Erasa blushed at the comment.

"Yeah! Tell him he should have studied like you Gohan!" Erasa said, jumping on the man's shoulders, her large breasts pressing onto the back of his neck. "If he had, then maybe he'd be on a tropical island with two smexy women like you'll be!"

The young saiyan didn't know what to blush about more. Erasa's provocative comment or the fact that the largest breasts in his school were quickly becoming his new neck pillow.

"Get those things off of him, Erasa!" Videl yelled, looking through the rear-view mirror, her eyebrow twitching as she did.

"Awww." Erasa whined as she climbed off the man. His face currently looked like a ripe strawberry, and it was certainly not because of the sun.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up on the shore. "Finally. It's about time we got here!" Videl said in an irritated voice. She had less than two hours to show off her looks to Gohan before the sun set, and to make matters worse she feared Erasa had taken a liking to him too. Her eyebrow twitched again as she remembered the blissful look he had when the blonde pressed her big boobs onto him. "Size isn't everything."

"Well then. Where do we change?" Videl asked, looking around.

"There's those trees over there, but apart from that I don't see anything." Gohan said.

"You don't sound too sad about that Gohan…" Erasa smirked as she cocked an eyebrow at the man. "You looking forward to getting a…sneak…peak…" She stuck her chest out a bit as she spoke.

"WHAT? No! That's not it at all!" The poor saiyan squirmed at Erasa's accusations.

"BONK!" "Oh just shut up and turn around so we can go change!" Videl barked as she bonked the man on the back of the head while on her way to the trees. Erasa followed her friend as Gohan turned to face the rolling waves.

"You're so mean to him!" Erasa giggled as she peeled off her T-shirt and pulled down her short shorts.

"It's nothing he can't handle. Believe me." Videl sighed as she also stripped to her underwear, her toned body gleaming in the sunlight as it was revealed.

Erasa looked over at her friend. "She has a great body! I mean, why wouldn't she? With all the working out she does Videl has one of the best bods at school."

The dark-haired girl caught her friend looking. "Can I help you?"

"Nothing, nothing." Erasa giggled as she unclipped her bra, the weight of her breasts quickly becoming apparent as they lurched in the cups as she tossed it off.

Videl couldn't help looking at the other girl. Erasa defined the term, "busty blonde". Her E cups were by far the biggest boobs in Orange Star High. They weren't the firmest pair around as they were more ovular than circular in shape, but that didn't matter at all to anyone lucky enough to see them.

Now Videl was the one caught staring as the "busty blonde" looked over. "See something you like? Or perhaps a couple things?" she teased, jiggling her boobs at the smaller girl.

Videl blushed bright red. "Would you hurry up and put those huge things away! You're going to scare the birds!" She snarled at the blonde.

"Oh calm down." Erasa said whilst putting on her bikini top. It was a bright pink string bikini. The triangles were barely bigger than her areolas and most of her bouncy boobs were pressed out each side. It was a wonder they didn't fall out when she stood up straight.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. That body you worked so hard to get is killer!"

"You think so?" Videl asked somewhat suspiciously, she had also unhooked her bra and let it fall to the soft ground.

"Of course, you dummy." Erasa made a funny face. "I mean, I know I have more curves and my boobs are way bigger, but that doesn't mean you're not hot."

Seeing the annoyed look on Videl's face told the blonde she had used the wrong words. Erasa adjusted herself in the top before continuing. "What I mean is, that while my boobs are bigger, they jiggle every time I move, and they aren't anywhere near as perky as yours are."

She let her boobs fall from the top as she continued. "See. Mine kinda point straight and are very squishy." She fondled her large bosoms as she spoke, her delicate fingers sinking into the soft, pale flesh.

"But your boobs point upward more and are so freakin' firm! Guys love a firm pair!" She had a lecherous look on her face as her other hand sank its fingers into one of Videl's exposed breasts.

"Yeah. They feel awesome, just look." As Videl looked down, the blonde bombshell pushed her large, soft boobies, against her own firm ones. The paler flesh seemed to surround hers, while her own boobs stayed in their original shape. "Sometimes there's such a thing as too much jiggle." Erasa said.

"Just not in my case" she snickered to herself.

Videl's eyebrow twitched some more before she pushed the blonde off of her. "So? Boobs aren't all that makes a girl sexy. What else?"

"Sorry. I wasn't done. Sorta got distracted there for a minute." Erasa laughed.

"You're telling me." Videl muttered.

"Anyway, you have that firm athletic build, and on top of that, you're short and a ton of men love a girl that's light and petite." Erasa said as her eyes traced down her friend's toned frame.

"That can't be everything though. What about you? I assume your body has its own attractive qualities?" Videl lifted her eyebrow, expecting her friend to accidentally make herself seem better again.

Seeing the look on her friend's face made Erasa shoot a little straighter. "Different guys like different things, just like we do. During sex, your body is better is suited to being on top. Easy to handle and awesome to feel. Mine…mine provides quite the show when they fuck me on the bed sheets. She finished her statement by softly scooping her breasts back into her bikini with several bounces.

"So. You feeling better now? She smiled.

"I guess so." Videl blushed. That had to have been the most explicit conversation she had ever had, and she did not wish to draw it out more.

"Great!" Erasa pulled down her panties, exposing her freshly waxed mound. "What? You don't wax?" She asked her friend as Videl did the same.

"I trim it." Videl blushed. Boobs were one thing, everyone loved talking about those, but a conversation about her grooming habits was just too weird, even with her best friend. "Now would you mind not staring at my body? I think Gohan would make less of a fuss if he was here."

"Really?" Erasa got a devilish idea. "Well let's find out."

"Wha?" Videl turned in shock.

"Gohan! Can you come here for a minute? Videl needs help tying her boobs down!" The evil blonde called down to the beach.

Gohan instantly went rigid in more ways than one as his face turned red. "WHAT?!"

Videl stuck her head out from behind the thick trees. "YOU STAY OVER THERE OF I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD IN!" she roared at him.

The man immediately ducked down. Not wanting to feel her wrath. "I'm just going to set up camp. Okay? I promise I'm not looking!" he called to them.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Came another roar from the trees, ensuring that he kept his eye on his work and not on the supple flesh in the brush.

"You're no fun at all." Erasa whined.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Do you want him to see us? I'm naked and you still haven't put your bottoms on." Videl said, her voice returning to normal.

"Oh…yeah." Erasa bent down to pick up her bottoms, but when she did her large breasts fell from her top, dangling like two delicious vanilla rain drops.

Videl rolled her eyes at her busty friend's antics. "Whatever you do; don't do that around Gohan."

Tying the strings on either side of what was basically three pieces of string with a strip of pink fabric in the front, Erasa smirked at her friend. "You don't want him to see us? But if he did, can you imagine just how tight those swim trunks of his could get with his rock hard-"

"Erasa!" Videl barked, her cheeks tinting red. "Don't talk like that!"

The blonde smiled as she adjusted the strings of her pathetic excuse for a bikini. There was more fabric in half a napkin than her entire suit had combined. Videl's bikini was much more modest "And way less slutty" Videl thought as she tied the strings on hers. It was a regular bikini that covered most of her bum and cradled her round boobs nicely. The light blue fabric was a cool compliment to Erasa's pink one with easily five times the fabric.

"You ready?" Videl asked the blonde.

"Yep" piped Erasa as she finished getting her boobies just the way she liked them. The two girls started to make their way back down towards the beach, each one hoping to impress their lone male companion.

Gohan meanwhile had set up camp. They had a grill, a large tent, with a divider in the middle, three sun chairs, several towels, and plenty of food. He briefly popped inside the tent to change. As he reached for his shorts he realized just how low they were. His face tinted pink. "No wonder Erasa was staring! If these had fallen down one more centimeter she would have seen my-"

He shook the thoughts away and swiftly pulled down his shorts and boxers, letting his growing erection loose. It appeared that Erasa's teases did elicit a rock hard response from him after all.

"Gohan! Where are you?" Came Videl's voice from nearby.

"SHIT!" He swore as he pulled the swim trunks up on his frame. "Get down! Get down!" he cursed at his cock as it continued to try and point him where it wanted to go.

"I'm coming!" He called from inside the tent.

"You're whatttt….?" Came Erasa's teasing voice in return.

"I'll be right out." He sighed. Man! Was that girl a tease or what?

Unfortunately for Gohan, no sooner had he gotten his erection down enough so that it wouldn't be noticed against his leg, did it rise back up again upon seeing his female companions. "Wha? What the hell are you guys wearing?" He gasped as he took in their beautiful forms.

Two sets of eyes, one blue, the other, violet stared back at him with concern. "Are you alright?" Videl asked him.

"It…It's uhh nothing. You guys just look great is all heheheh." He blushed madly at the scantily clad vixens.

"Thanks!" Erasa leaned over towards him, a cute look on her face; he was still in the process of standing up so her glorious rack was right near his face. All he could see was a valley of creamy, white flesh.

"Whoa! Gohan scrambled back against one of the sun chairs, his hair barely missing the bouncy flesh above him as he did.

Erasa knew what she was doing. There wasn't much time left in the day and she wanted some beach sex badly. She looked down at the growing bulge that was running along one of the man's trunks legs and licked her lips. "This is going to be like taking candy from a baby…"

Gohan managed to climb onto a chair and recline. It was only then that he got a good look at the beauties that accompanied him. Videl's simple blue bikini highlighted her athletic body type and drew attention to the subtle feminine characteristics such as her slim belly and firm breasts that she normally hid under her oversized white shirt. Her pigtails hung down in their usual fashion as her violet eyes stared at him with what looked to be a mix of affection and curiosity. Looking over at Erasa he found a wholly different story. The blonde bombshell's blue eyes shone like little sapphires, somewhat similar to Videl's violet ones. The differences though, came with the suit, if you could even call it that. Erasa's small pink scraps clung to her body like a second skin; her huge boobs looked anything but secure as they wobbled around the tiny triangles that held them in place. The bottoms were no better as all that covered the blonde's slit was a thin piece of pink fabric. When she turned around to show off he realized the back was just a string…"Oh Dende."

"Hey…Gohan…" Came a sultry voice. It dragged the young man from the endless pale flesh as it woke him.

"Sorry!" Gohan yelped as he realized just how long he had been staring at Erasa's creamy curves.

"Oh, There's nothing to apologize for…yet" Erasa cooed, the blonde inched closer to him as she spoke.

"Erasa, why don't you back off for a second?" Videl half asked, half commanded.

"Videl." The blonde said with her teeth clenched, yet still somehow displaying her cheery face. "You can have your turn later."

"WHAT!?" The two raven-haired people yelled.

"Erasa! I think we have a big misunderstanding!" Gohan inched further away until he was almost off his chair.

"A misunderstanding? I don't think so. You were looking at these." she pulled on the string holding the tiny triangles together as she spoke, sending her white pillows jiggling merrily. "And I was looking at this…" She ran her hand up and down Gohan's thigh, feeling the thick sausage he was hiding.

Just as the inexperienced man was about to completely freak, Videl pulled Erasa, and her pillows, away from him. "What are you doing? You know I like Gohan." The dark-haired beauty stared her friend directly in the eyes. Erasa may have been an inch taller than her but, the effect was the same.

The blonde pulled her arm away. "I know that, but right now I'm horny, I've got absolutely no responsibilities and after-all it's SUMMER BREAK!" she screamed out the last part in joy.

"It doesn't matter what "break" it is. I told you I liked him, yet you keep hitting on him!" Videl was getting angry now. Her best friend was pushing her limits, she was normally very forgiving of Erasa's overexcited and sometimes lewd behavior, but stealing the man she liked was taking it too far!

A perverted look crossed the near-nude blonde's face as her eyes seemed to light up. "Well, we could always share him…"

"That's it! I've had it!" Videl screamed as she sent a punch flying in the busty blonde's direction.

"Ah!" Erasa screamed as it hit her square in the gut, sending the girl flying to the ground.

Gohan just looked on in shock. "What on earth happened? One moment I was checking out their suits, the next they're fighting."

Erasa soon stood, straightening out her top as she did. "Fine! We'll play rough if you want, but just remember. You hit me first!"

Videl simply hooked her finger towards herself several times, signaling the blonde to "bring it on".

Erasa charged at Videl, her hands ready to slap some sense into her, but the smaller girl was too fast. Videl ducked under her, knocking the busty girl off her feet and down into the sand.

Jumping on top of her, Videl started slapping her friend across the face, furious that it had ever come to this. "Why Erasa?! There are plenty of men around that would fuck you without a second thought. Why the hell are you going after the one I like?"

"The one I like?" Gohan echoed to himself. "Videl likes me?" The young saiyan was quickly removed from his thoughts though as the fight took another turn. As Videl straddled the blonde, her good-sized boobs were jiggling with every move she made, and she was making a lot. The sight dumbed any other thought in his mind as he stared at them.

Videl felt something was off, her eyes drifted from her smacked friend, to her crush. She saw that his eyes were locked onto them as they fought…or more specifically, her. "What a minute." Videl looked down to see that her boobs were bouncing so much that they were almost free of her bikini top, a small nipple just starting to struggle free. "Gohan! Don't look!" She yelled, clutching her chest and completely forgetting the fight.

Erasa saw her chance and gathering all the energy she could muster, she flipped the fight on its back, pinning Videl against the sand as she now faced Gohan. The young man didn't seem to mind the change in scenery too much, as his eyes now glued themselves to Erasa's huge rack as they jiggled all the more.

"Hey, Gohan! Want to see a great pair of boobs?" Erasa called to him as her hands clutched the strings holding Videl's top together.

"OH NO!" Videl thought to herself. What could she do? Erasa had her pinned. There was only one option. "You want to see a great pair? Why don't you stare at these! Videl screamed. As the blonde was distracted, she grabbed one of the tiny strings of the pink bikini top and pulled with all her might.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Erasa screamed as her top was completely ripped away from her chest in one swift movement. Since Gohan had already been staring at her breasts to begin with, he saw every happen as if it were in slow motion. As the bikini was pulled off, Erasa's huge E cup boobies spilled into view, the pale globes had to be the biggest he'd ever seen. No wonder all the girls at school were jealous of her! Each soft globe was capped with a puffy pink nipple that hardened in the fresh air. They bounced and jiggled for several awe-inspiring seconds as they fell back onto the blonde's chest.

"So those are what every guy at school wants to see…" He drooled as he gawked at the buxom blonde.

Erasa blushed scarlet red as she attempted to cover her bouncing jugs, but her hands were far too small for the job, each one barely containing half a boob. The result was like something from a strip show. Gohan carved the entire event into his memory for all eternity as he stared at the busty blonde attempt cover more of her body with her hands, than her bikini ever did.

Seeing that the fight was probably over, Videl kicked the topless girl off of her and walked over to her crush.

As she approached, the man pulled his eyes from Erasa and over to her, as hard as it was.

"Gohan. I…I didn't want you to find out this way." Videl said softly as she looked down at him, his onyx eyes gleaming up at her. "I didn't want a fight this summer; all I wanted was-"

"HAAA!" Shouted Erasa, with one arm held across the middle of her boobies, she used the other to hook onto the side of Videl's bikini bottoms before pulling the fabric straight down to the ground.

"EEEEE!" Gohan seemed to scream. Videl had only been a couple feet from him not only that, his position on the chair put him at eye level with where her bottoms used to be…

"G…Go…Gohan?..." Videl's eyebrow started to twitch as the man she had feelings for stared directly at her neatly trimmed pussy.

A fountain of blood shot from Gohan's nose and he collapsed backwards onto the chair, as stiff as a board.

The fighter girl was shell shocked. "He…he saw my…my…Erasa…" She turned to the angry blonde behind her, her arm still crossed protectively over her bouncy marshmallows.

"We're…even." Panted the blonde. She too wasn't very happy about being exposed in front of a man like that, as much as a tease she was, she had never planned on letting a man see her melons before she gave the okay.

Realizing how far things had gone, the rage started to leave the raven-haired girl's eyes, as tears took its place. "Why did you have to do this? Couldn't you just leave one man for me? You can have anyone you want." Tears started to stream down Videl's cheeks as she cried.

Videl's sudden change of heart had taken the blonde completely by surprise, she had expected to be hung with her bikini for what she'd done…What hadn't she done? She had attempted to seduce her best friend's crush and exposed her pussy in front of him. Why? Because she wanted some action. She could have taken care of it herself and had fun as a trio of friends, but no. She had to cause all of this.

Seeing as how Gohan was unconscious, Erasa dropped arm from her chest and let go of Videl's torn bottoms. "Videl…I don't know what came over me, but…I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I've hurt you worse than any fighter ever could." She looked into her friend's tear-filled eyes as she spoke.

"OH I'M SO SORRY, VIDEL!" She screamed, the two girls wrapped their arms around each other as they cried. They had been friends for years, nothing should ever tear them apart; Erasa knew that now.

The sun soon set on Brief's Island. On it, two half-naked crying girls and an out cold boy; a mess if there ever was one.

Hopefully when the sun rose the next day, things would be different?

**A/N: That's it. I'm unsure if I should do a second chapter or not (it would be the last) but I had to get this on a screen and out of my head. Requests are coming up! If you enjoyed this and want a second chapter that would finish this story in a way I haven't done yet; then please REVIEW!**


	2. Xtreme Finale!

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this took so long to write, simply no time or energy anymore, but I finally got the final chapter to this story completed. You wanted a great lemon so that's what you're gonna get! I put a huge amount of effort into this so I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a detailed REVIEW if you happen to enjoy it!**

**Nighttime:**

As the light slowly left the island; the girls finally started to dry their tears. "You know…I really didn't think anything like this would happen when Gohan invited us here." Videl said, her eyes staring up at the bright, full moon looming over them.

"No kidding! At this point I'm kinda surprised he even worked up the guts to ask! Seeing as how shy he is." Erasa smiled happily, sneaking a glance over at her friend. _It seems she's finally starting to calm down._

Videl turned to the blonde, giving her a funny look as she did. "What do you mean? "Worked up the guts?" He asked us here just to relax and have fun, right?"

"Depends on what your idea of "fun" is." Erasa grinned back at her.

The blonde's comment caused a red streak to rush across the fighter's features. She touched a small hand to her cheek as she thought before speaking. "No! No way Gohan is the kind of guy to try something like…that."

"Oh, c'mon! Think about it from his point of view for a sec." Erasa put her hands out in front of her as if she were painting a picture. "You're a big, strong guy with no girlfriend. The break arrives and suddenly you find that the only people you can hang out with are your two friends who just happen to be girls…"

"Okay, go on." Videl urged her to continue. Being as…social as Erasa was, Videl was sure she had a much better understanding of how their male classmates thought.

Erasa's cheeks turned a light pink as she continued. "So, now that all you have left are your two lovely friends, you're suddenly offered a private island?" Erasa looked Videl in the eyes with a suggestive look. "Well, all you have to do now is put two and one together and you have one hell of good time for any guy willing to push his luck." The blonde lowered her hands back down to her hips as she finished, waiting for Videl's reply.

"Maybe…" Videl began. "I could easily see a lot of guys from school trying that…a lot, but Gohan's different. He's too nice to try something that slick." Videl's thoughtful look turned to one of joyful memories. "I remember the first time I saw Gohan…"

"Hmm?" Erasa leaned closer to her friend as she noticed her starry-eyed expression.

**Videl's Flashback:**

"Hey, Videl! Over here!" called a girl from Videl's class.

The crime fighter was in the midst of a sparring match herself with a member of the Orange Star boxing team when she heard her name. "What is it?" she called out, ducking under a massive punch at the same time.

"You've got to come see this! The new kid is amazing!" Came the girl's voice again.

"Fine." Videl sighed as she rolled her eyes in the voice's direction. Turning back to the man she was sparring with; she delivered a devastating right kick to the side of his head in one swift motion. The boxer fell to the ground with a groan. "Sorry, Leo, we'll have to finish our match later." Videl called back to her fallen opponent as she walked in the direction the girl was calling from.

"So, what's going on again?" Videl asked as she arrived next to the green eyed girl she assumed had been calling her.

The girl's eyes lit up as she pointed in the direction of another sparring match. "Right over there! The new kid is awesome!"

"Hmm?" Videl looked over at the match. Nothing much seemed to be going on, just a very large man throwing punches at the new guy who appeared to somehow not be fazed by them. "So? My Dad does endurance training too. Any small amount would be enough to ignore "that" guy's punches."

"No! You don't understand!" The green eyed girl swung her head around to face her, her long brown pony tail swinging around her shoulders. "This is the third match he's fought today!"

"Third?" Videl gave her a queer look.

"Yes. It's gone on like this for a couple minutes until suddenly he-"The girl was cut off as a loud "crack" sound was heard from the ring.

Both girls immediately turned to see that the man who had previously been boxing the new guy was now holding his hand in pain. "You broke my hand!" He looked up at Gohan from his squatted position as he inspected his shattered hand. The man had made the mistake of putting all of his strength into an uppercut aimed at the half saiyan's jaw, and now he was paying the price.

"Hey, I'm sorry Xerc, but I warned you not to punch me there when we started. You saw what happened to Darius a couple of minutes ago." Gohan said, giving the grieving man a sad look because of his current, pathetic state.

"Wow…" Videl said as she and the green eyed girl watched the events unfold.

"See! I told you he was amazing!" The girl nearly yelled at the Satan daughter. "You always complain about none of the men around here being tough enough to date you; well, what about him?"

Videl looked back at the girl, repositioning her hair as did she. "Listen, Lemon, or Orange, or whatever your name is; I only talk about that sort of thing with Erasa, not that she is here right now. Plus even if I did want to talk about it, I don't even know the kid's name." She gave the girl a stern look, not wanting to be mean, but simply to make her point. The last thing she needed was the whole school thinking the great Videl Satan had swooned like some tart over a man…

The girl's face grew a little indignant at the sudden, unexpected reply, but she was easily able to pull herself together. "First of all, his name is Gohan, I've known that for years, and second, my name isn't Lemon, it's Li-"

"Hey, Videl!" Came a deep voice from behind the girls. They both turned around to see the biggest guy in school, the captain of the weightlifting team, Dom, standing before them.

The Satan daughter's stern expression quickly grew into a scowl as she looked at the man towering over her petite form. "What do you want this time, Dom?" She asked him suspiciously.

The man flexed his muscular biceps as he spoke to the women. "I hear you like the new kid? So if I beat him, you'll like me instead, right?" The big oaf grinned down at the women appreciatively. His grin broadening because from his angle he could easily see down both of their loose gym shirts.

"Kami damnit, Lemon! Look what you've done now!" Videl yelled at the girl beside her.

"Oh, admit it! You're just as impressed by him as every other girl around here!" The citrus girl beamed at Videl.

"That's what I thought." Dom said, his eyes never leaving the enticing bouncing of the girls' cleavage when they argued. There are some real perks to being tall.

They both turned back to him as he spoke. "Fine then, this will only take a minute." His eye's leaving the girls' chests; he looked back at Videl's shocked face. "I hope you're ready for a little "sparring" of our own once I'm done with him" He winked at her before walking around them, and heading in the direction of Gohan.

"I hate that guy." The Citrus girl whispered to Videl as he walked away.

"Yeah, I sure hope that Gohan kid can beat him up…I'm getting really tired of having to do it myself." Videl's eyes locked onto the new kid as Dom approached him.

"Sup." He said, flashing Gohan a confident smirk as he stared him down.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gohan replied cheerily. He had just gotten over the incident that ended his third match of the day when this guy had shown up.

"Nothing much." Dom sneered. "I was just talking to Videl over there and, well, we both think you're full of shit. So I thought I'd take you down a peg or two."

"Videl?" Gohan whispered to himself as he looked over at the pig tailed girl. She was giving him one of her trademark frowns while slowly shaking her head "no".

Gohan didn't really know Videl, he had just heard a lot about her since his arrival at Orange Star High, but by the looks of things whatever her opinion of him was, it could not have been lower than what she appeared to think of this brute. "Giving the angry girl a shy smile, he turned back to Dom. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry, but I'm pretty tired. I've already been in three matches today, and it wouldn't be very fair to fight after that."

"Who the hell cares about fairness?" Dom's voice oozed overconfidence as he stepped toward the young half saiyan. "I said I was going to knock you down…so that's what I'm going to do! Heyyaah!" Dom lunged at Gohan, his right hand balling up into a tight fist as it headed straight for the young warrior's throat. "Heyyaaaa-uh! What are you-?!" Dom struggled to express his shock with what had just happened.

"Oooh! I told you he was strong! Look at that!" The poly tail girl cheered beside Videl.

"Unbelievable. He caught it without even trying…" Videl was just as surprised as anyone when she saw Gohan catch Dom's punch. _Maybe there is more to this guy than I thought._

"Why…you…little…punk…Let me go!" Dom screamed up at the half saiyan, his body falling to one knee as he tried desperately to free his hand from the other man's grasp.

Gohan's expression was as solid as stone. "Only if you promise to stop."

"What!?" Dom stared up at him angrily.

"There is no need for any of this. Everyone knows that you're strong; you don't need to fight me to prove that." Gohan's eyes glared down at the struggling man below him, his resolve absolute.

_That look seems familiar…_ Videl thought, as she watched from the sidelines. _I can't put my finger on it, but I'm sure I've seen that look somewhere…_

Dom, on the other hand, was not at all impressed by the new kid, and neither was he happy with the position he had now been put in. "Don't you dare try telling me what to do, you little shit!" He screamed, his body springing from its kneeling position into a full on leap towards Gohan.

"Fine!" Gohan calmly said as the massive man bore down upon him. Releasing Dom's right hand, he thrust his open palm into the jock's gut.

"OOAH!" Spit flew out of the man's mouth when the strike connected. Seemingly all at once his strength left him; his hulking body falling to the floor just as the half saiyan withdrew his hand. He hit the hard wood floor with a "thud".

The room went silent for a moment before everyone seemed to burst out into cheers. "Wooo! Gohan!" "Yeah! New guy!" came the voices of many of Videl's classmates.

Looking around, she saw the Citrus girl clamoring around the victorious boy with many other girls as he held his hand behind his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

For one brief moment, Gohan's eyes met Videl's, and much to her embarrassment a smile spread across her cheeks. The moment was only that as both teens looked away blushing.

"Hmm…" Videl turned to give the boy one last thoughtful look before heading towards the exit. She had no intention of being dragged in as some sort of prize by that pony tailed girl.

_How did he do that? Even when I fought Dom, it still took at least five hits just to knock him down. How did he beat him in one? _Videl's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the new boy, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by an extremely bubbly voice. "Hey, Videl! Yoo-hoo! Videl!"

The fighter awoke from her reverie to see her best friend, Erasa, skipping in her direction, her boyfriend Sharpener walking close behind. "What's all the hubbub about?" The blonde girl asked as she looked over her friend's head and into the crowd. "Did you beat Dom up again?"

"Not me this time." Videl could almost feel herself grinning as she spoke. _Why on earth am I grinning?_ "It was that new kid, Gohan that did it."

"Whoa! Really?" Sharpener asked as he fell in line behind his girlfriend.

"Now, Sharpy, are you really going to question Videl?" Erasa looked back at him with a playful look.

"Uhh…" The blonde man's gaze moved from his girlfriend to the permanently frowning girl ahead of them. "No. no no no no. I was just shocked is all, heheh. Wow, it must have been quite the spectacle." He tried to gather himself in front of the strongest person he knew.

"Maybe" Videl seemed distracted as she looked over her best friend. "Although I doubt it was much of a spectacle compared to what you two were doing…"

"Uhhh, what are you talking about, Videl?" Erasa blushed as her small hands continued to adjust her gym shirt. It was obvious to anyone looking that the blonde was not wearing a bra…

"Didn't you have a bra on earlier? Videl teased her friend, her eyes slowly moving to Sharpener to gauge the obvious culprit's reaction.

"Well, duh. Of course I am! With boobs like mine, I can't really afford not to." Erasa's blush had now spread across both her cheeks and was threatening to take over her entire face if Videl prodded further.

"Really? It doesn't look like you are." Videl smirked as she gestured towards the blonde's nipples. The gym was typically a cool place to ensure that the students didn't overheat, a fact that was causing mouth-watering things to happen to the blonde's body.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Erasa's whole face was bright red now. She softly pulled her shirt away from her chest a couple times, hoping the two marks would disappear.

"Right…" Videl gave her friend a knowing look as she walked past her, continuing her path to the exit.

"And Sharpener!" Videl called back to the blonde man. "Your fly is open…"

Videl could hear a loud shout from behind her as she finally pushed open the gym doors. _I sure hope this Gohan kid isn't anything like Sharpener. _

**Present Time:**

"You didn't have to bring up that last part, ya know?" Erasa said cupping her large breasts protectively. After hearing that end, she could almost feel the rough fabric of her gym shirt rubbing against her bare flesh that day, the feel of her sore nipples struggling to poke free…

"Hehheheheh!" Videl laughed at her friend. "I'm sorry, but you're always shoving those huge melons of yours in everyone's faces, it's hilarious when they work against you."

"Hahhahaha!" Videl continued to laugh until she saw a sad look cross her best friend's delicate features.

"Hey, Erasa? What's wrong?" Videl was starting to get concerned. It wasn't a common thing for someone as happy and bubbly as Erasa to bear such an expression of pain.

"They work against me more than you think…" She said slowly, her grip on her chest growing tighter, causing more pale flesh to spill out above and below her arms.

Videl looked at her friend as caringly as she could. Even after all that had happened the previous day, Erasa was one of the few people that she deeply cared for.

Releasing a deep sigh, Erasa went on. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get clothes before I met you?" She turned to look at Videl. "I had to wear things that made me look like a cow just so they wouldn't hug my boobs too much! No matter how nice I was in Middle School, all the girls would tease me because they weren't even wearing training bras and I was already a D cup!"

Tears were beginning to well in her cerulean eyes when she spoke. "I know since we met you've bought me all the beautiful clothes I have now… Even when I went up to a large E cup and nothing fit anymore, thousands of zeni worth of dresses and bras out the door, and you didn't even bat an eye!" The blonde girl grabbed her friend, pulling her into a long embrace as she started to cry.

"You've been a fantastic friend, Videl!" She wailed, bringing the fighter tight against her body.

Videl did the best she could not bring attention to the fact that all that separated her firm tits from Erasa's jiggling boobies was a thin layer of fabric, a layer that seemed to get thinner the longer they embraced…

"It's okay, Erasa." Videl tried to comfort her friend. It may suck getting clothes…but at least you have a boyfriend that appreciates them." She tried to draw her friend's mind back to the man currently stuck back home, awaiting another day in summer school.

"Videl…" Erasa was finding it hard to bring it forward. "Sharpener and I…we…broke up."

"You what!?" Videl nearly launched her friend off of her at the horrible news. "But you two were together since last year! What on Earth happened?"

"Well…" The blonde began shyly. "It sort of concerns Gohan…"

"Wait? What does Gohan have to do with this?" Videl knew exactly the kind of person Gohan was. She hadn't known him well at first, but over the months that they had hung out, she had begun to understand that despite the amazing strength he had, he was as docile as a kitten. _How could he be involved in this?_

"Well…" Erasa looked for something to dry her eyes.

"Oh, here." Videl quickly reached behind her back and undid her bikini top, letting her firm boobs bounce free to join their larger friends in the moonlight. Videl handed the pieces of blue fabric to the bustier girl who dried her eyes in one before blowing her nose in the other triangle.

"You're welcome…" Videl's eyebrow twitched at her top's desecration.

Finally starting to compose herself, Erasa began her story. "It was Friday and last period had just ended. I was preparing to leave when…"

**Erasa's Flashback:**

"Hey, babe, how's it going?" Erasa turned around to see her boyfriend, Sharpener walking down the steps which separated the desks as he came towards her.

"Pretty good, hun!" Erasa replied with her usual bubbly tone. She and Sharpener had been an item for just over a year at this point, but their relationship had been somewhat on the rocks lately. The more they hung out with Gohan, the more it seemed that Sharpener was getting more and more aggressive towards her. _Did he feel threatened or something?_

"Just packing up my books. I can't wait to go see that new movie this weekend. The Revival of H." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, that Heater guy was pretty menacing last time, although even if the movie sucks," His eyes turned down to the blonde's signature low tube top. "I think there are other ways that we could entertain ourselves…"

"What are you talking about?" Replied the ditzy girl. She was obviously missing his point, but her mind was elsewhere. She had, had a very busy week with mid-terms, but now it was over, and she could spend some quality time with her friends.

Sharpener continued to stare down at her cleavage hungrily, enjoying the way they jostled against one another every time she moved her arms. _I fucking love her tits!_

"Here. Would you mind carrying this for me, big guy?" Erasa smiled up at him, her bag in her outstretched arm. Opening her eyes from the loving smile, she couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere. "Sharpy? Where are-"

Erasa was suddenly cut off as she felt a large hand hold her shoulder still. She went to look behind her, "Sharpy? What are you doing back there heheheh?" She couldn't help giggling, thinking this was one of Sharpener's classic pranks. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Sharpy, what are you-ahhh!" Erasa let out a small yelp as she felt another large hand snake its way into her tube top. The tight yellow fabric easily gave way as the strong fingers dug their way deeper, grazing over soft, pearly flesh as they did.

"Hold still, babe." Sharpener growled into her ear. He wasn't too interested in the girl's idle chitchat today. All he wanted was to feel the body that he had fooled himself into believing belonged to him.

"Sharpy—ah!" Erasa's eyes slid shut as the blonde man's fingers cupped her large breast, his digits sinking into her smooth flesh, sending shockwaves up and down her body.

"Not wearing a bra again?" He sneered into her ear. "Did you know this was going to happen today?" His hand continued to mold her delicate tissue into different shapes, by no means being gentle to the sensitive girl, just fulfilling his lust for her body.

"Sharpy…please…can't we wait until later?" She tried to say, her words being constantly broken by the pulses of pain and pleasure emanating from her chest.

"What?" He asked her with fake surprise. "I thought you liked it when I touched you." His thumb and forefinger soon found one of her hard nipples, the bud having been coaxed free from its areola.

"Ahhh!" Erasa moaned out, her delicate boobie being manipulated so harshly was driving her nuts!

"See? I told you, you'd like it!" He rolled her poor nipple between his fingers while he spoke in her ear.

Erasa didn't know what to do. Sure, Sharpy had been getting worse and worse as time went on, but she never could have seen this coming! Her curvaceous body was a weapon only as long as men were at a distance, once they could touch her however; her assets quickly became huge liabilities, case in point, her beloved rack. She knew she could get almost any guy to do whatever she wanted just as long as she flashed a little cleavage, and for some of the holdouts, maybe groping herself until a nipple started to poke through her shirt, but now…now that she was not in control, her once powerful weapons were as defenseless as an apple waiting to be picked, utterly helpless as Sharpener did whatever he pleased with her prized feminine charms. Her white flesh was starting to turn pink from the roughness of her boyfriend's manhandling, just as he moved to the other one however; a voice caught both of their attentions.

"What are you doing to her!?"

The two blondes looked up from their situation, two sets of eyes finding different emotions in the cold, onyx ones that met them. For Erasa's they spelt "safety", but for Sharpener's…only Cell would be able to give an accurate description of what they said to him…and he wasn't around to warn him.

"Hey, Gohan, heheheh, do you mind getting lost, buddy? I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Sharpener tried to play his friend off as this being nothing, but a little liaison between lovers, but the saiyan was not to be fooled.

Looking down at the captive girl, Gohan could see the desperation in her eyes; they seemed to call for help, just as she looked away in shame. Further down, it was painfully clear what Sharpener's hand was doing in Erasa's tube top, one orb was half out of her top, the top of one areola peeking out over the band, while the other was in a caught in a vice grip by the blonde man.

"I can see what you're in the middle of, Sharpener…" Gohan growled at him, his saiyan side beginning to rear up at the sight of a beautiful girl in danger. "And I suggest you untangle yourself from them before you get hurt."

"Hey! You want a girl? Well go get your own; this one is mine! I know for a fact that Lemon girl is dying to fuck you, hell; you can even go screw Videl if you want! I'm sure she'd stop fighting once you got her panties around her ankles!"

Gohan's anger seemed to explode when Sharpener suggested doing such a thing to his friend. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gohan bellowed at the stupid man. "Don't you ever talk about Videl like that!" He started stomping toward the pair, his steps falling hard on the wooden floor.

"Don't you ever treat a girl like this!" He was just about in front of Sharpener now; the man was just beginning to shake in fear.

"And don't you ever-" he grabbed Sharpener's hand by the wrist, hauling it out of the poor girl's top just as it released her breast. "Touch Erasa again!" Gohan was having a lot of trouble controlling his anger; it barely even registered to him the loud "popping" sound that came from Sharpener's wrist as he held him. Only the gut-wrenching cry that came from the other man finally caught his attention.

"AHHHHH! My wrist! Your broke my wrist!" The blonde man was screaming bloody murder as he held his wrist in his hand. It was pretty clear from the blood that was beginning to trickle down his arm that the wound was pretty serious.

Gohan let him go, his expression never changing as he watched the abuser run from the room, no doubt heading for the Nurse's office to see what could be done.

He stared at the door a while longer, watching it slowly click shut, then, a small whimpering caught his ear. Bringing his gaze down to the source of the sound, he could feel his features soften when he looked upon the sad girl. "Hey…are you alright?" The half saiyan knelt down next to her, the hand which had just broken her boyfriend's wrist, now softly cupped her bruised shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Erasa looked up from her tears, still finding it hard to meet her friend's eyes. "I…I am now…" She saw the look of caring in his onyx eyes, not a drop of disgust for what he had seen being done to her, only the kind look he had always given her; the look of a true friend.

"I'm glad." Gohan smiled as he finally was able to coax a smile out of her.

"Ooohhh! What am I ever going to do without a buddy like you?" Erasa cheered happily, wrapping her arms around Gohan's right one.

Gohan had to look away because of the blush that had begun to take-over his cheeks. _Surely Erasa knows what she's do to me, right?_

Regardless whether she cared or not, the blonde girl snuggled his arm into her chest, the fabric easily allowing the strong arm to be wedged between her pillowy breasts, thus causing the half saiyan's immense discomfort. "Mmm…" she smiled, before looking up at him. "Thanks, Gohan." She beamed one last time before returning to her hug. Her breasts were still aching from Sharpener's assault, but her heart was beginning to ache far more…

**Present:**

"AH!" Videl gasped. "So that's why you've been hitting on Gohan so much lately!" The raven-haired fighter could barely believe her ears at what her best friend had just confessed to her. "And Sharpener?" She continued to question.

Erasa looked down for a moment; just seeing her large breasts was enough of a reminder of what could happen to her if she ever picked the wrong man again. "We…we broke up that same day. Gohan and I went to the Nurse's office and told him it was over. He didn't take it too well, but then again who does?"

"And he hasn't tried anything since?" Videl asked, grabbing her delicate friend by the shoulders, looking deep into her eyes to find the truth.

"No, he hasn't." Erasa looked back at her friend reassuringly. "After I told him it was over, Gohan whispered something in his ear that made his face turn blue."

"He did, did he?" Videl let her go, leaning back on the sand as she did. Looking back over at her friend, she couldn't get a thought out of her mind. A thought that just would not go away. _Did they do it?_

"I'm sorry, Erasa, for all that you've been through, but…I have to ask. Have you and Gohan… you know?" The moonlight shone down on the nude women, the clouds slowly shading different sections of their perfect forms as they passed over the moon.

"What? No, I haven't screwed him or anything heheheh! Besides, he's way too into you to jump me like that. Why do you think I've been trying so hard?" Erasa giggled at her friend's silly question.

_Well, I'm glad she's back to her old bubbly self. _Videl thought to herself. Erasa's words concerning Gohan not missing her ears.

"So, I've been thinking…" The fighter began.

"Hmm?" the blonde raised her head back to her friend; she had been busy in the few seconds they had ceased talking by testing her boobs again. _Gotta keep them nice and bouncy so they don't sag!_

"I was just wondering…well, It's going to sound really perverted, but since you seem to really like Gohan, and you KNOW I really like Gohan…do you think you'd be comfortable…" Videl tried to spit it out, the embarrassment was unbearable, never in all her life did she think she'd ask another girl this question.

Erasa's blue eyes seemed to suddenly pop open. "You want to share him?" She cut into Videl's torment by completing the question.

"Uhh, yeah…" Videl's face was as red as a raspberry, thankfully though, so was Erasa's. _Please don't freak out! Please don't freak out! _Considering how much of a girly girl Erasa was, Videl was hoping she wouldn't lose it like many girls like her would at such an audacious question.

The incredibly perverted look that soon spread across the blonde's features gave Videl just the answer she was hoping for. "So if he is both of our boyfriends, then what does that make us?" The look on Erasa's face told Videl exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Well, I guess I'd be your girlfriend-Oomph!" Videl was quickly knocked to the ground by the blonde girl, their lips crashing into one another as they fell.

"Erasa! What are you?" Videl gasped, pushing the bombshell's lips off of her own.

Erasa smiled back at her with a seductive grin. "What? You think after all this time feeling your body whenever I got the chance that I would just sit idly by when you offered it to me?"

Slowly catching on, the look now spread across Videl's face as well. "Just because I'm your girlfriend you think you can do whatever you want with me? Doesn't that sound familiar?" Videl knew she was treading in a minefield, but by the looks of things, Erasa was too turned on to care about the reference to her ex.

Erasa looked her up and down, admiring Videl's athletic build, from her toned thighs to her round breasts; she somehow had found the balance between strength and utter femininity. Her eyes finally settled on Videl's firm C cups when she heard a low voice that seemed to wrap around her ears. "Don't bite off more than you can chew…"

Erasa looked up from the round globes to Videl's winning look. "Don't worry; I don't plan on biting…too much."

Videl let out a loud moan as the blonde's pink tongue found its way across her silky skin, leaving a trail of saliva and goose bumps in its wake. "Ooh!" The devilish tongue swabbed the area around her nipple, taking care to enjoy every inch of the fighter's firm breast before moving in on the aching bud.

The blonde vixen smiled at hearing her new girlfriend's passionate cries. She had been longing to elicit such moans from the raven-haired girl for a while now; finally she was hearing them. _Hmm, her boobs taste almost as nice as mine… _Erasa savored the feel of the fighter's round nipple as it slid across her tongue, the whole thing being rapidly coated in her own slick dew.

Videl could not believe the sensations she was feeling! She was a virgin in everything sexual, the farthest she had ever gone before had just been the day before when Erasa rubbed their boobs together. But just how experienced Erasa had become during her time with Sharpener, Videl could only quiver thinking about.

"Hmmm. You taste delicious, Videl." The blonde bombshell moaned, her lips planted squarely around her girlfriend's areola, the nipple itself being trapped between her ruby red lips, helpless to defend itself from the swirling motions of her tongue.

"Ugh!" Videl grunted in response to the compliment, she was beyond words right now, and things were only going to get worse.

Erasa released Videl's tit with a smooth "pop" the hardened nipple being pulled back to its breast as she released it. She looked down at the fighter's panting breasts with awe, they were bouncing slightly with each intake of breath, each one, she knew was caused by her. She had to have more! Cupping a soft boob in each hand, Erasa watched the look on Videl's face contort to that of unimaginable pleasure as she greedily groped her plump bosoms, being sure to let her fingers meld into the flesh before slowly sliding them across the rest of the orb, only to find her way back to the hardened centers where she once more latched on for another taste.

Videl was really starting to sweat now; her suckle-marked breast was constantly being molded and reshaped by her girlfriend's hands while the other was being repeatedly lashed with licks of lust. _How can she be so good at this? I don't remember Erasa ever mentioning any sort of lesbian relationship before?_

The raven-haired girl's thoughts were soon answered as the blonde pulled her head up from her feast. "Enjoying yourself?" She giggled after every other sentence. "You're probably wondering how I got so good at this." The inquisitive look that was starting to show through the ecstasy on Videl's face told her she was correct.

"Well it's simple." A perverted smile spread across her dainty features as her right hand left Videl's breast, only to scoop up one of her own generous orbs. "I noticed there are things that turn men on more than anything else…" Bringing her soft boob to her mouth she slowly sucked the pink nub in, drawing upon it until it was nice and hard.

Letting it go with a "pop" she smiled at Videl. "As you might have guessed, Sharpener loved it when I did this."

In between pants, Videl tried to compose her speech after witnessing such an erotic sight. "Erasa, I don't know if I was into any of this stuff before…but I know I certainly am now!"

Seeing that her friend was nearing her climax; Erasa released her breasts from her grasp, earning her an indignant moan from her lover. "I think Gohan should be the first to make you cum…" She smiled that sweet, bubbly smile she always had, the ocean breeze passing over them.

The moonlight shone down on their glistening bodies, Videl's breasts thoroughly covered in a thick glaze while one of Erasa's fruits bore the results of her own handiwork. Her eyes slowly raking over her blonde friend's luscious curves, she found herself slowly honing in on the waxed mound at the center of her meaty thighs. _Well _Videl thought. _There's a first time for everything!_

Getting up on her elbows, Videl sprung herself at her busty friend, sending the sultry babe crashing into the sand. Videl's eyes bore right into Erasa's with a look of lust as her tongue penetrated the blonde's mouth, quickly finding and embracing the friend which it had long enjoyed spirited conversations with. For the longest time they had talked about boys, but for now they only spoke of each other.

The two muscles wrapped around each other, falling into the sweet liquid that coated Erasa's mouth as each one vied to overpower the other. The winner, of course, was the dark-haired beauty, her tongue easily forcing the blonde's to the ground and ravishing it, not much different from what was going on outside.

"Eee!" Erasa let out a squeal of joy, her arms flung above her head to give her new girlfriend complete access to her entire body. She had hoped that Videl had picked up on her methods when she had suckled her, instead, as Videl's face sunk into her white melons; she found that she was completely outclassed.

Videl's face contorted in surprise as she lifted Erasa's huge boobies up in her hands. "Holy shit! How are they so big?" She had seen her friend's impressive assets many times before, but this was the first time she ever actually wanted to hold them, not that she was having much success at it.

For her part, Erasa just looked up at her friend with an amused expression. "How do you like the "E" section? Most find it hard to go up in the alphabet after coming this far down." She looked to the side as pride flooded over her. "If these don't make you like girls, nothing will."

Videl barely heard her girlfriend's remarks as she hefted the large orbs in her hands, the pale globes were so pillowy soft she was having trouble holding them both at once, her hands were just too small! Grinning down at the other girl, Videl had only one thing to say. "Don't get used to the soft treatment; I don't think Gohan is going to be anywhere near as gentle as I'm being."

"For both our sakes I hope you're right!" Erasa said, her mind beginning to become clouded as Videl's small treatments were starting to send pulses down her body, building up between her legs.

"Videl?" She called out, finally brining the fighter out of her work. "Lower…"

Videl was quick to take the hint, releasing the massive globes with a small sigh; she lied down on her stomach to get better access to the blonde's triangle. With one swift motion she did what many of her classmates would have given a hand to do as she ripped off Erasa's bikini bottoms, the pink strings disappearing as they were flung over her shoulders.

Parting her girlfriend's legs, Videl couldn't help, but to feel like she was going too far too fast. As she stared into the blonde's pink folds, she wondered if she was ready to taste another girl. "Erasa?"

"Hmm?" Came the sultry moan from the reclining girl.

"I don't think I'm ready to actually…use my tongue." Videl was squirming inside, she really wanted to bring her girlfriend to her climax, but at the same time she just couldn't get over that mental barrier, Erasa's succulent melons were one thing, anyone would fall for those, but the quivering slit down below was another thing entirely.

"Use your fingers!" Erasa almost snapped. The longer she waited, the more she could feel her arousal slipping away. She had to have some sort of release soon!

As nervous as she was, Videl was not the type to be pushed around, even by a girl begging for release. Shifting the blonde so that one full butt cheek was exposed to the night air, she planted a loud slap on it, sending the flesh jiggling as the pale skin went from white to a hot pink.

"Ah!" Erasa squeaked. Surprised at the sudden strike, but what she found even more surprising was how much it turned her on.

Videl noticed this too as the bombshell's tight slit suddenly leaked even more nectar down her thighs. The fighter looked up at the blonde with an evil expression. "I didn't know you were THAT kind of girl, Erasa…" She teased her friend.

The bustier girl looked away, her cheeks turning a darker red. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She pleaded, hoping to keep her naughtier side a secret.

"Don't worry" Videl smirked. "The only person I'm going to tell won't mind one bit…"

Settling back down, Videl once again found herself face to face with Erasa's flower. The young fighter stuck two fingers into her mouth, being sure to suck on them until they were completely covered in her spit. A guy as inexperienced as her might have made a hilarious mistake, but knowing her own body, Videl knew exactly which hole she was supposed to torture.

"Ughahh!" Erasa let out a loud gasp as her folds were suddenly parted, a welcome pair of intruders exploring the depths of her womanhood.

Videl's pace was slow at first, she moved her fingers around inside the blonde, feeling the way her body shook each time she pressed against a particular section. _I take it that's her G-spot._ Videl thought to herself.

Her pace quickening, Videl had to use her martial artist strength to keep the girl from bucking her in the face. The blonde's hips were thrusting back at her each time she thrust in; small squishing noises could be heard from inside the girl, Videl's spit-covered digits mixing with Erasa's natural juices to create a simmering broth just ready to boil over.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Erasa couldn't keep her breathing under control, on her first time fingering a girl Videl had already found the G-spot Sharpener never had!

The vixen's digits continually pumped in and out of the curvy woman, her hips desperately trying to match her speed until finally…

"Videl!" Erasa called out her girlfriend's name as her body tightened around her new lover's fingers. The rush of clear liquid poured out over Videl's hand, her fingers finally leaving the castle she had invaded.

Videl got up on her knees to examine her soaked hand. Holding it up in the moonlight, she could see the substance fall between her fingers when she parted them. Still not too interested in sampling the precious liquid she was going to wash it off in the surf when she had a better idea.

Erasa's eyes followed her as she marched her way around her body. Slowly, and as carefully as she could be to not spill any more, Videl softly rubbed her hand over the blonde bombshell's silky globes, letting them become super slippery in her own juices. "There." She beamed. "I think those will be the best cupcakes Gohan is ever going to eat."

The blonde's head sank further into the sand as she laughed at her girlfriend's ridiculous joke.

A couple hours past as they watched the waves crash onto the sand. Their bodies had long since cooled down, the liquids that coated them a special surprise for a certain man; a man neither of them could get out of their thoughts.

"You, know?" Erasa turned her head away from the waves to look at her former besty, now girlfriend. "I've been thinking about it…the fight earlier."

"Yeah, it feels so stupid thinking about it now, doesn't it? We freakin stripped each other when all we had to do was talk. I feel so stupid for not thinking of that in the first place." Videl looked down at her hands, not comprehending just how she had been able to strike her friend as she had.

"It was kinda silly; wasn't it?" Erasa half smiled. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Wait…what?" Videl said, her attention returning to the moon-lit girl.

"Remember earlier when you spanked me, I sorta…liked it?" Erasa blushed brightly. "Well when we were fighting earlier, it was kinda hot when you…"

Videl clapped her hands to her mouth when she finished the blonde's thoughts. "Oh…my…Kami!"

"Don't say it like that!" Erasa squealed, clearly embarrassed enough as it is. "I hadn't ever noticed it before, but when you pulled my top off in front of Gohan, I…well…it really turned me on."

"Oh my Kami." Videl started to chuckle at her girlfriend. "You really are a kinky girl, aren't you? First getting spanked, then getting stripped in public? Certainly not the straight and narrow girly girl you make yourself out to be."

"I am! It's just…" Erasa stuttered a little. "I can't help what I like." A red bolt passed through her eyes. "And if I might recall…you're not so straight and narrow yourself…"

Videl's surprised expression told her she had regained her footing. "As I recall you were having a whale of a time groping me earlier…" She held her generous globes up in her hands, softly squeezing the centers so that they squished out against her chest.

Videl looked away from the erotic display, her trademark scowl fighting with her blush over control of her cheeks. "That!... that's not…Wait…if you like being seen naked… I gotta ask. How hot was it that time Gohan walked into the girl's locker room?

Erasa's entire face turned dark red at the memory. "Oh, don't remind me!"

**Women's Locker Room 6 Months Earlier:**

"I'm warning you, Erasa. You can't keep skipping gym. Coach is going to get on your ass if you push it too far." Videl warned her friend.

Erasa walked along with her best friend. She was deftly playing with her hair the entire time Videl was speaking, she usually listened to everything the hothead had to say, but there were some things that just didn't fly with the blonde. And one of them was sweat. The girl hated getting sweaty, it made her makeup run, messed up her hair, and worst of all it made her stink! While Videl was perfectly okay with it, considering how much she trained, Erasa was on the opposite end of the spectrum in that regard.

"But if I don't skip, then my hair will get all sticky, then I'll have to take a shower, and put on conditioner and then I might end up being late for an important class." Erasa responded. It was the same argument she had used the countless other times they had, had this conversation, but that didn't mean it wasn't still effective.

"Suit yourself." Videl finished. _Honestly, why do I even bother?_

The girls quickly got to work changing out of their gym clothes and back into the much more stylish attire that they usually sported around school.

As Videl was undoing the clasp on her bra, a familiar green-eyed girl approached her. "Hey Videl" She smiled at the fighter; she was always a very happy person, not bubbly like Erasa, just very friendly.

_Oh, what is it now? _The fighter thought. She was already in a rather crappy mood because of Erasa's continued class absences. The Coach had asked her as a "crime fighter" to put a halt to her friend's bad behavior. _I'll show you a crime fighter when I stick my boot right up you're a-_

"Oh, my, gosh! You look amazing, Videl!" The other girl said as she marveled over her body. "I don't know how you stay so trim with all the fattening foods all over the place!"

"Thanks…Lemon, was it?" Videl asked wearily. She was trying to be nice to the girl, but she was beginning to be on par with Erasa in her sexual harassment, not that the blonde needed any competition.

"Oh, come on! I told you a thousand times before…" The girl continued to annoy the fighter; causing Erasa to look over from her laborious task of unclasping her increasingly tight bra.

"Would you two calm down already? You're going to make me mess up, and I can't afford to break another one of these things!"

"Don't tell me you're growing again!" Videl called over as she folded up her sports bra and tucked it into her bag. "I know I promised to help you stay supplied, but if you keep throwing them all out every time you move up a little, I'm going to go broke!"

Much to Videl's relief, the citrus girl also knew Erasa and was quickly distracted from their previous conversation and, clutching her towel to her nude body, she walked over to congratulate the blonde on her new "achievements".

"You went up again? That's amazing!" She beamed at the bubbly girl. "I've been stuck here with D cups for ages now. I don't think they're going to grow any bigger at this point."

Looking down at her smaller bust, Videl couldn't help muttering some small curses in the green-eyed girl's direction.

"Yeah, well Es aren't all their cracked up to be…" Erasa smiled. "Unless you're trying to lower a man's IQ by about fifty points that is…" The two girls giggled at the blonde's suggestive joke, neither hearing the light thud of footsteps coming down the hall.

"You're kidding right? They're actually fumigating our locker room today of all days?" Gohan asked his friend, Sharpener in disbelief.

"Yup! Right before the big game too. Well, Coach said we'll be using the girl's locker room in turns. They had it first, now we get it." Sharpener snickered to his friend.

"What are you laughing about?" Gohan asked, looking over his shoulder at the smirking blonde.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Shit! Uh, you keep going! I need to run back to the gymnasium and get my bag!" Faking urgency, Sharpener sped off back towards the gym. Considering his reputation, the last place he wanted to be was near Gohan when the shit hit the fan.

"He's just as air-headed as Erasa…" Gohan muttered to himself as he arrived at the girl's locker room. "I sure hope they didn't make too much of a mess when they were in here earlier…" He pushed open the doors to a chorus of loud screams.

"Wow, they are as soft as pillows!" The girl marveled as Erasa let her feel her bouncy globes.

"Your's aren't too bad either!" Erasa grinned, enjoying the way the ponytailed girl's round boobs felt in her hands.

Suddenly though, everyone's attention was drawn to the entrance where a certain half saiyan was standing in the doorway, his face completely red, as sweat rolled down his forehead. "Uhhhhhhhh..." He could only gasp at the beautiful sights that filled his eyes. Was he in the Garden of Eden or a locker room?

"AHHHHHH!" Came a couple dozen high pitched voices, each one alerting the next to a most unwelcome presence in their feminine exclusive zone. "What the hell is he doing here!?" "Oh, my Kami!" The multitude of voices was immense; the young man hadn't heard such a racket since Cell had announced his tournament all those years ago.

"Ahh!" Erasa squealed, quickly releasing the other girl's boobs and clapping her arms around her own, causing lily white flesh to squish out above and below her delicate arms.

Much to Gohan's fortune, in her haste to cover herself, Erasa had accidentally pulled down the other girl's towel, causing the damp cloth to fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles as she turned to face the intruder.

_Wow! _Gohan got an eyeful alright as the ponytailed girl inadvertently flashed him a full frontal view of exactly what any teenage boy would die to see. It took a moment or two for it to register what had just happened, but seeing the man's eyes raking over her body finally got the girl moving to cover her shapely assets.

Just when Gohan had thought he'd found heaven itself, he heard a voice that now seemed demonic.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GOHAN!"

The lucky man turned just in time to see Videl come at him, one arm wrapped around her chest while the other sent a hellish punch right to his jaw. Luckily the whole scene had caused the half saiyan to drop his power level enough so that Videl's punch hurt him instead of hurting her.

The right hook connected with his jaw at break-neck speed, sending the man tumbling back through the doors from which he came.

"Hmphf! You think you know someone!" Videl shouted to no one in particular as she returned to her locker.

Erasa was doing her best not to break out laughing at what had just happened, even as she felt a small tingling in her belly.

"He…he just saw my…he saw all of my…" The citrus girl was red in the face. One of the cutest guys in school had just seen everything she had to offer.

"Never mind the cow!" Erasa was giggling uncontrollably. "I think between the two of us he just saw the whole farm!"

"For fuck's sake!" Videl muttered to herself as the other girls went about figuring out who the boy was and what he had seen.

Outside the locker room, Gohan sat propped up against the wall, a huge welt on his cheek while two trails of blood leaked from his nose.

A certain blonde man walked up and leaned down to look his friend over. "So? Have fun in there?" He grinned widely, offering a hand to help his friend up.

The half saiyan looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke. "I don't know whether I should kick your ass or hug you." He smiled.

**Present Day:**

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Erasa was rolling on the floor laughing as she finished retelling their shared experience. "It looked like Gohan was going to have a heart attack when he opened those doors! Heheheheheh!"

Videl couldn't help laughing just as much. She had been pissed at the time, although compared to a number of the other girls in the room she had no right to.

"If we hadn't of moved as fast as we did, I sure he would have seen us topless back then!" Videl laughed. A smile spread across her cheeks. "Too bad; he had no idea what he missed!"

"Oh, I think he saw enough for one day!" Erasa was trying her best not cough up a lung laughing. "He got a full view of that Lemon girl!"

Videl had to hold her hands in front of her mouth as she laughed. "Oh, my Kami! How much you want to bet that was the first time he'd seen a girl naked?"

Videl started to settle down when Erasa, doing her best to hold in laughter, finally yelled. "I'll bet you a towel!"

The couple rolled onto their backs, kicking their legs in laugher at the funny things had that happened.

"You know?" Videl said, at last recovering from her throngs of laughter. "We'd better get some sleep if we're going to have enough energy to "explain" the situation to Gohan tomorrow morning.

Erasa wrinkled her nose at the thought of just showing up naked. If there was anything that she enjoyed it was teasing, and there was certainly little teasing to be done when you're already nude. "Let's make some new bikinis first." She said. "I'm down to a couple of strings and-"

"It was just a couple of strings to begin with!" Videl suddenly shouted at her.

"Hey, I had three strings before you decided my boobs were being oppressed." Erasa continued.

Videl just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"And yours is…well yours is gone." Erasa said, looking at Videl's dirtied top.

"So what do you propose making them out of?" Videl asked.

Erasa looked around in the darkness for a bit, her eyes searching for something mendable. Suddenly they locked onto several large leafed plants. "There! We'll use those to make our new bikinis!"

Videl looked up at the leaves before getting up and walking over to them. "Sounds good to me!" With several lightning fast chops, Videl had eviscerated the plant, forming many long strips perfect for making clothes out of."

"Yay!" Erasa cheered as she walked up to stand beside her girlfriend. She planted a light kiss on Videl's cheek. "Now I can get started."

Videl watched the blonde work, not really caring that she wasn't involved in the process beyond the initial production of materials; one thing though did cross her mind.

"Erasa." She said; her arms crossed while she looked down at her work. "I want to be clothed, not floss my teeth." Her eyebrows raising at the pathetic scraps her leaves had been shredded into.

"Calm down, this one's mine. Here's yours!" Erasa handed a rather modest green leaf bikini to her girlfriend. The bottoms looked like your typical bikini, covering most of her butt, while the top was the folded, strapless kind, one thick strip that would wrap around her chest, leaving just enough cleavage exposed to attract a hungry eye.

Videl held it up to the moonlight before putting it on, being careful not to tear the delicate leaves with her strength.

"Wow! It actually looks really good!" She said, checking out how her curves filled out the leaves nicely.

"You say that as if you're surprised…" Erasa said, looking up from her work. "Hmm…" She put her pointer finger to her chin.

"What's up? Videl asked. Looking down at the string bottoms spread out on the ground below them. "Aren't you going to make a top?"

"Yeah, but wearing a leaf one feels like a missed opportunity for some reason. I keep thinking of the dancing girls on that one island." Erasa just couldn't put her finger on what she was thinking of.

"Oh, how corny can you get?" Videl chuckled, realizing where the blonde was going with this. "You want to put coconuts on your boobs, don't you?"

"What's wrong with that? They're big enough to hold them on!" Erasa called up indignantly.

"I'm more concerned whether you can fit them in more than them staying on!" Videl giggled.

Seeing the cross look on her girlfriend's face told her it was time to relent. "Fine, fine." She pushed some hair out of her eyes. "I'll go find you some coconuts."

A few minutes later found Erasa at last modeling her new bikini. Videl could not believe the girl. Somehow she had managed to replicate her old bottoms exactly; she sure was an exhibitionist alright!

"Oooo! I just love this top!" Erasa cheered. It had been a two girl effort pressing her bouncy globes into the coconut halves, but they had done it, and while a little comical, the results were precisely what the blonde had wanted.

"Are you sure that doesn't hurt at all?" Videl asked, the tops of Erasa's breasts were starting to turn a very light pink from the pressure.

"Of course it doesn't; and even if it did, I wouldn't change it!" Erasa beamed happily. "Every guy has an island girl fantasy!"

"A what now?" Videl asked curiously. _Where did she come up with this stuff?_

"You know, he's relaxing back on his chair, sipping an icy drink when up walks a buxom girl, a meager fruit skin all that separates his eyes from her?" Erasa's eyes seemed to light up at the erotic fantasy.

"Hmm." Videl lowered her eyebrows a little. "I know we're going to share him and all, but just remember. I go first."

Erasa stopped fawning over her own body for once in her life and stepped over to her friend. "Don't worry. You and Gohan are made for each other. I promise I won't ruin that…Just don't try to exclude me completely…I am your girlfriend too after all." She winked at the smaller girl.

"Right!" Videl smiled back, happy to know their relationship so far was solid. She didn't know how, but a three-way relationship seemed to be possible right now. The only person unaware of its creation was Gohan, and last time she checked, there weren't many men who'd turn down such an offer.

"Well now that, that's done." Videl smiled. "How about we get some shut-eye before going to explain things to Gohan?"

"Sounds good to me…girlfriend!" Erasa squealed, hugging the fighter close before they finally settled down to sleep; they had a long day ahead.

The young saiyan mean-while, was still passed out from his face to face encounter with the girls'…parts. That same cool ocean breeze that had plastered Erasa's orgasm to her bosom now awoke the man with a sudden jolt.

"Ugh!" Gohan shot up like jack-n-the box. Quickly looking around to see where the girls had gone. "It's night already?" he asked himself.

Searching the island with his mind, Gohan was soon able to locate the two women. _Well nothing seems out of the ordinary…I guess they decided to camp somewhere else for the night._

Remembering the way he had ogled Erasa's melons as they bounced out of her top, not to mention the fact that he made no effort to cover Videl when Erasa exposed her- "Oopf!" Gohan caught another spurt of blood leaving his nose as he reopened the old wound with his indecent thoughts.

"Ugh, I really need to clean this off." Gohan muttered to himself. Standing up from the beach chair where he had been lying, he soon found that his swim trunks were decidedly tight, undoubtedly another side effect of his indecent thoughts. _I really wish Mother didn't call them that._ He thought. It really was an inconvenience for someone his age to have those words repeat in the back of his mind every time he looked a little too closely at a girl. Dende, he probably heard the phrase at least twelve times a day at school, but then again, Videl's tight bum in gym shorts was well worth the headache…both kinds.

He pulled his trunks away from his body, giving his hardening member some much needed relief. _Videl…I hope you're not too mad at me for earlier…I just couldn't help myself._

Kneeling down by the water, he scooped up handfuls of the clearer liquid before rubbing it all over his muscular torso. The water found its way down the cracks between his chiseled pecs, bringing the bloody memories of what had happened down with them. _This was supposed to be a simple vacation for the three of us, since class had been so tough I thought the girls would enjoy some time on a tropical island; away from the city and all its noise._

Returning to the tent he had pitched in the hopes of a fun vacation he picked up an unused towel and began drying off his chest before finally rubbing the remaining blood from his nose. _The island. _It had been a month since he'd been to Capsule Corp. to see Bulma about his vacation plans…

**1 Month Ago. Capsule Corp.:**

"And you are…?" The pink haired girl at the front desk looked up to Gohan as he arrived at the main Capsule Corp. building.

"I'm Son Gohan…" He looked down at the girl nervously. Despite her age, not much older than him, she was doing a fair job to intimidate him while she tried to see through any potential lie.

"Mhmm" She replied simply, her eyes still scanning over his tense form. Gohan was wearing one of his Father's old training gi's, he had some plans to do a little training today, nothing like what Goku or Vegeta would consider a workout, but still some physical exertion.

"Here to see Bulma Briefs…the CEO." He finished. _Typical that this would happen; I finally get some time off studying to talk to an old friend and I get stuck at the door._

The girl brushed back a few strands of pink hair that were threatening to cover her right eye when a familiar voice suddenly came over the loud speaker. Both the girl and Gohan looked up at it as the voice came through.

"Candy! Would you stop messing around with him and let him go already!" If it hadn't been obvious enough who that was because of the sound of it, Candy's reaction to her boss's voice certainly made it clear enough.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound, her face turning a dark blue in fear. No one should ever piss off Bulma Briefs…

"Right away, Ma'am!" Candy was barely able to choke out her response, frantically hitting the buzzer to let Gohan into the interior sections of the massive building.

As Gohan went to walk by the desk, the girl grabbed his arm and furiously apologized for the inconvenience. Gohan, being Gohan though, just kindly smiled and waved her fears of further trouble away.

At last inside the building, the man mentally searched the premises for Bulma's signature. "Ah, there she is!" He had sensed her energy on the far side of the complex. Not wanting to waste any more time he took off in that direction immediately. _I sure hope Bulma isn't too busy today. I don't think I'll really have time to come talk to her again before the summer break if she is._

After about ten minutes of wandering through the various hallways that stretched across the building, Gohan at last walked through the automatic doors leading to the massive inner dome that dominated the structure. _Finally, I thought I'd never get here…Now where's Bulma?_

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Came a familiar high-pitched voice.

Gohan looked over in the voice's direction to see a pale arm sticking up from behind a sun chair, quickly moving back and forth as its owner tried to get his attention.

"Ahah!" A smile lit up Gohan's face as he recognized the voice as belonging to his Father's oldest friend, Bulma.

He flew over to the sun chair, overjoyed to finally be able to speak to the only person who could help him with his vacation plans, but when he got there, however, he was struck dumb by what he saw.

"Oompf!" the young half saiyan nearly choked when he saw what Bulma was wearing. The blue-haired genius was clad in nothing, but a pathetic excuse for a bikini.

"Hi, Gohan!" Bulma called up at him as he did his best not to burst a blood vessel. She lifted her sunglasses up onto her head so she could see him more clearly.

Gohan, unfortunately, wasn't in any state for casual greetings at the moment. "B…Bulma! What are you wearing?" He stuttered out. It was indeed a good question since the meagre scraps of red fabric did little to hide the curves that the CEO had done so well to maintain over the years. It was the sort of suit that Erasa would have been jealous of. The bottoms covered what they could of her front, while by the looks of things her ass was almost completely bare. The top was also far too small. It consisted of a pair of small circles that did little else other than cover her areolas; any real movement would obviously be more than enough to dislodge the generous globes from their confines.

While quick to notice his discomfort, Bulma first had to deal with the lack of a proper greeting. Holding up the sunglasses with one hand, she gave the young man a small pout. "Now, is that any way to greet a friend?"

Gohan winced, realizing now how rude he'd been. _Hopefully she didn't catch me staring…_

Oh, uh, Hello, Bulma! It's great to see you again!" He held his right hand up to further formalize his greeting.

"That's more like it." Bulma smiled at him. Getting up from her chair she patted him a couple times on his cheek as she looked him over. Not that the movement did much for Gohan's well-being. All the jostling around she was doing was sending her bouncy orbs jiggling quite merrily, the ivory flesh doing its best to simulate a couple jello molds in motion.

Letting her hand fall from the man's cheek, Bulma couldn't help, but notice that his gaze had been lingering on a place other than her face for a little too long… "You know, it's not polite to stare, Gohan…" She teased. Happy at the flustered reaction she got out of the teen.

"OH! Sorry…Bulma" Gohan stuttered, his face turning bright red as she tried to bore a hole straight through the ground, maybe if he did his best he could figure out how instant transmission worked so he could get away from the awkward situation.

A smirk spread across Bulma's face as she decided to let him off the hook. "Don't worry about it. I know I can't blame you…" She began, carefully walking around her chair to pick up her pitcher of iced lemonade.

_Thank, Dende! _Gohan thought to himself.

But Bulma continued… "You are a teenage boy after all, those male hormones shooting through your body, forcing your brain to lust over any attractive female you see…"

_Oh, Dende… Gohan rethought._

I know seeing a woman with youthful curves like mine is bound to set you off, but I'm glad you're able to at least exert some level of control." She giggled a little when she looked over at him. "In fact, I remember the first time your Father saw me in a bikini. He was awestruck too, but then again, he was also a lot younger than you are now so that probably explains his self-control.

The whole time Bulma was talking, Gohan was doing his very best not to be distracted by the dangerous curves that were bouncing and swaying before him. The bottoms of her bikini seemed to dig into her skin everywhere, the tight fabric further emphasizing how toned she kept her ass. He figured it was somewhere between Videl's firm one and Erasa's jiggly one. _Maybe Bulma was right about that lusting part…_

"Speaking of your Father…" Bulma finally broke the half saiyan out of his thoughts. "You look just like him." A nostalgic smile spread across her face. "Going to spend the day training non-stop like he always did?"

"No, uh…I'm just going out running with some friends later. Not too much." Gohan said, his arm moving to cup the back of his head.

Bulma beamed at the gesture. _Even if he doesn't like to train like his Father, he is so much like him._

"Anyway." Bulma finally decided to get to business. "What's up? You don't come poking around here too often, not unless your Mom needs another dinosaur tail to feed your insane appetites."

Gohan blushed a little from the comment. He by far preferred blushing because over a small jab, than…those. His mind tried its best not to return to the bluennette's ample bosoms, even as they struggled to get free.

"Well actually, Bulma." He began. "Summer Break is going to be starting soon and I was wondering if you could help me think of any good ideas for a vacation with some friends?"

"Oohhh!" Bulma's mischievous look returned. "Hoping to have yourself a little fun on this vacation?"

Gohan's blush told her much more about his intentions that even he knew. "Do you think the girl you're bringing along for this trip is going to enjoy herself?"

Gohan's hand never left the back of his head, that signature Son tell kept going strong. "Well, see, I'm hoping that they'll have fun on this trip, that's why-"

"They?" Bulma cut him off, her tone getting even more teasing by the second. "More than one girl, you dog!"

Gohan felt like he could just about die! Why on Earth did he have to say that? _Maybe if I'm lucky, Frieza will come back and blow the planet up before she says any more…_

Despite how unlucky he was today, he had no idea just how right Bulma was, and just how much luck he would eventually have. "I remember when Trunks was staying here before the Cell Games…" Bulma remembered thoughtfully. "You should have seen the women he was bringing home then…" She hefted her boobs in her hands to make her point; earning her another choked scream from the half saiyan. "Although I never liked that blue-haired ditz with the giant boobs; what was her name again?" The woman was getting more and more off track by the second.

It wasn't that the idea of her future son scoring on a nightly basis turned her on at all; no, it was that she saw in him her incredible feminine charms transformed into their masculine form. It gave her a certain amount of pride knowing that looks, not to mention brains, were her contributions to her son's success in life. Even in if that success ment a fresh dent in the wall every night…

Doing his best to compose himself again, Gohan tried once more to get the conversation back on track. "Tha-that's not what I mean, Bulma-"

"Sure, sure! That's what he always said too." Putting a finger to her forehead she slowly shook it back and forth, a small smile still gracing her lips. "You men are all the same."

Looking back up at him, she seemed to have had her first productive thought this entire time. "Hey!" She beamed. "Why don't you camp out on my private island? Well, one of them anyway."

"Really? You mean it? That's awesome!" Gohan jumped in the air, overjoyed to finally be getting something back out of this torture.

"Sure! You can stay on Bikini Island. I haven't really developed it yet, but I think an outdoorsman like yourself will be able to take care of any needs you and your friends might have." The emphasis on the word "needs" not escaping the man's ear.

"Thanks, Bulma. I can't tell you how much of a relief it is to have something down." Gohan gave her his cheesiest grin in thanks as the genius started typing coordinates into a small tablet-like device.

"Here" she said, handing him the device. "Just plug this into your capsule car and you'll be all set!"

"Mhmm!" Gohan nodded down at the bluennette. It looked like things were finally going to turn out well after all.

Just as he was turning to leave however, Gohan heard Bulma swear.

"Oh, shit!"

Turning around, every blood vessel in his nose seemed to burst as he saw what she was swearing about. As he had turned to leave, a piece of his clothing had gotten caught on Bulma's bikini top, pulling the delicate fabric right off of its owner. "OOAAHH!" Bulma was quick to scoop up her boobies, giving Gohan only a glimpse at her nude double Ds before they were held taught against her chest with one arm, the white flesh jiggling uncontrollably.

"What's with you Sons and stripping me?" Bulma muttered to herself, remembering Goku's antics as a child.

Gohan didn't register the comment, his mind…and body to busy lusting over an attractive female.

"Umm, Gohan?" Bulma said, snapping the fingers of her free hand in front of his face. "Maybe you should get going before Vegeta shows up…"

"Ve…Vegeta?" Gohan stuttered, he remembered just how mad Vegeta could get, and considering how protective he was of Bulma, the last thing Gohan wanted was to be caught staring at her…topless.

His face turning blue and forming into a scared grimace, Gohan shot out of the dome, device in hand as he called back his goodbyes to Bulma.

It was a good thing that Gohan left when he did, fore no sooner had he left the dome that Vegeta exited the gravity room, walking over to his wife with his trademark serious expression. "Woman! What's all the fuss about?"

Bulma started to turn around as he yelled at her. "I'm trying to train to be stronger that Kakarot and if I don't have any peace and quiet…I…I…" His voice faltered as she turned to him, her small hands pushing her large breasts against her chest like to pieces of bread dough. "You'll what?" Bulma asked with a seductive purr.

**Present day:**

"Damnit…" Gohan sighed as his mind flashed back to the present. Pulling his trunks even more away from his body, hoping the lack of friction would allow his other head to calm down enough for him to sleep.

Looking at a wristwatch in his bag, he noticed that it was only 2:00 in the morning. "Still plenty of time to sleep…" He felt another deep sigh exit his lungs, his thoughts once more returning to his companions on this ill-fated vacation. _I don't know what you're doing out there; I just hope we'll be able to enjoy the rest of our time here in peace. _With that last thought, the half saiyan felt himself being overtaken by sleep, his hopes for a better day foremost in his mind.

"Ah…aww!" Videl yawned. It was morning now, the sun was just beginning to start shining and she felt rejuvenated. Since the fight the previous day, she had been rather tense to say the least, but after working things out with Erasa, in a most unexpected way, she was confident that she could do anything!

Hearing a soft mewing sound below her, she looked down at the girl she had slept beside. Her face formed into a small smile. _She's so cute when she's sleeping._

The blonde girl was curled up in a ball, the resemblance to a cat only further reinforced by the adorable noises she made while she slept. "Hey, fur ball. Wake up." Videl nudged her friend with her foot, gently rocking the girl out of her slumber.

"Ugh! Why do you call me fur ball?" She moaned. "I have a lot less hair on my body than you do…" Erasa was clearly not as much of a morning person as Videl was.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Videl said, looking away, the reference to the well-trimmed patch between her legs irking her slightly.

Erasa soon stood up next to her, brushing the sand off her body as well as adjusting her bikini to deal with any unauthorized escape attempts made in her sleep. Putting her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, she put on her best comforting face. "So? You ready to talk to Gohan?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." Videl smiled back at her. Hopefully the prospect of having two girlfriends won't kill him."

"Yeah!" Erasa laughed, folding her arms behind her head. "but If his reaction is anything like yesterdays; I think we're going to have our hands full."

"Not that we won't have them full otherwise…" Videl remarked cheekily.

The pair soon arrived back at camp; it was much the same as they had left it the previous evening. Everything was unpacked and ready for use; the only thing that seemed out of place was the target of their affections. Gohan was sleeping soundly, clean as a whistle, on a of couple beach towels. "He must have woken up some time last night and cleaned himself off." Erasa remarked, noticing the lack of blood which should have coated the young man's face and chest if she were wrong.

Videl first looked down at Gohan, then back up at her girlfriend. Erasa gave her a reassuring smile in response. Whatever happened, their friendship would not be in jeopardy. Her gaze returning to Gohan, Videl took in a deep breath. _For a guy that's been through what he has, he seems so calm…oh well._

"HEY, GOHAN!" Videl bellowed, the sound waves from her voice shaking the blankets the poor man slept on.

Of course, Gohan awoke immediately, his face full of alarm as if he had been woken up being eaten by a dinosaur. His eyes at once shot to Videl, her ever-present scowl being the first' sight to greet him this morning.

"Hey…Videl…Erasa" His eyes moving between the two women, his shame over the events of the previous day not allowing him to appreciate the beautiful sights before him. "Listen…" He got up into a seated position, his hands held out in front of him defensively. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I have no idea what came over me!" He looked down a little as he spoke. "I should have grabbed you both towels when-"

"It's okay, Gohan." Came Videl's calm voice.

Gohan looked up, utter disbelief coating his features. "It's…okay?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"That's right!" His attention was drawn to the blonde by her cheery voice. "We forgive you!" She closed her eyes as her smile threatened to overwhelm her delicate features.

"You…You do?" Gohan asked sheepishly. Slowly looking up from the entrancing sand, he found something was different about the girls he last knew to be feuding.

It was a welcome sight for the young man to see Videl's hand slowly close around Erasa's. _I guess they made up after all._ He thought as the two girls smiled down at him.

"Yup…" Videl seemed a little apprehensive. "And we have something very important to tell you…"

"Huh?" Gohan asked intrigued. _What on Earth is going on?_

"We were talking last night…and…well" Videl suddenly lost her steam. Luckily, Erasa could easily pick-up where she left off. Pulling the raven-haired girl's face towards hers, Gohan could only stare in complete and utter shock as Erasa's red lips mashed against Videl's pink ones.

"Wha…WHAT!?" Gohan screamed, his voice growing horse as his mind did its best to try and work out what he was witnessing. _Erasa is kissing Videl? But I thought she was straight?...I thought Videl was straight…Videl._

The ramifications of the kiss hit Gohan like a train. Even as he saw Videl's tongue poke into the blonde's mouth, he could feel his heart breaking apart.

"But…Videl…I thought…" Gohan could barely breathe. He had, had a crush on Videl for the longest time. Deep in his heart he had hoped this trip would turn into something for them, but seeing her and Erasa making out in front of him…

_Are they still mad at me for yesterday? I know they apologized, but is this just some sick way of sticking it to me? I know I didn't behave like a gentleman the other day, but I certainly don't deserve this! _Tears were starting to well in the young half saiyan's eyes as he watched the girl he loved share a kiss with one of his closest friends.

Just when the torn up man was about to stand, ready to swallow his feelings and congratulate the new couple, a pair of small hands grabbed each of his muscular shoulders. "Aww, what are you sad about?" Erasa grinned at him.

"Yeah, for a guy with two girlfriends you look horrible." Gohan looked at Videl's smiling face.

"What?" He could barely believe his ears. _Two girlfriends? Wait a sec…what?_

Videl saw the astonished look on his face and decided to explain things to the poor man in full. "We had a long talk last night." Videl began.

"If that's what you want to call it." Erasa giggled.

Elbowing the blonde in the coconut, Videl continued. "And we decided that since we both really like you…"

"And since we couldn't decide who deserved to date you more…" Erasa followed up.

"We thought we'd share!" They both said in unison, their smiling faces barely hiding the sexual implications behind their announcement.

"Share…?" Gohan felt like both his heads were going to explode! _Are they serious?!_

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that…do you?" Videl asked with a smirk while Erasa stood beside her, nonchalantly rubbing her curves to further entice the answer they wanted.

It took Gohan a minute to pull himself together before responding. "If you two don't mind…I know I certainly don't!"

The half saiyan could feel his heart booming to life once more as he fully took in his friends' declaration.

"Now…" Erasa spoke up, breaking the joyful silence that had spread between the threesome. "How about we start celebrating?"

"Huh?" The two raven-haired members of the group said at once when Erasa suddenly pushed Videl in the half saiyan's direction.

Thinking fast, Gohan sprung up from his seated position, quickly catching Videl with his hard chest, his arms folding around her warm body.

"Gohan?" She asked looking up at him. Her eyes hoping what was coming next was what she had been dreaming of for so long.

"Videl…" Their eyes seemed to glaze over as their feelings for each other seemingly poured out of them.

"Yoo-hoo! Move it already!" Erasa squealed from the sidelines. "If you don't hurry and have your slice of beefcake, how will I ever get mine?" The blonde girl shook a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes as she smiled happily at her girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Heheheh." Gohan and Videl chuckled together at the blonde's antics before picking up where they had left off.

The couple closed their eyes as their lips finally collided. Videl could feel herself slipping, her ever-confident posture collapsing as she felt the need to press herself against Gohan's manly pecs overwhelming. "Mhmmmm!" A deep moan escaped her thin lips as they parted, allowing the half saiyan's strong tongue entrance to her sweet mouth. She wasn't easily subdued though, her own pink muscle was quick to meet Gohan's at the gate; her tongue smashing against his, the two horny muscles tumbling about her mouth in a sea of passion, neither one wanting to relent to the other before every ounce of fight was exhausted.

The whole time the two lovers were going at it, Erasa could feel herself getting more and more turned on with every passing second. Gohan's body was so flawless. His muscles were huge, he had washboard abs, and best of all, she could see what looked to be a behemoth beginning to stir in his swim trunks… _Oh, Kami! I've got to get my hands on that!_

Stepping over to the dueling pair, Erasa took the liberty of pulling open the front of Gohan's swim trunks. The sudden movement between the pair broke up their kiss, bringing their attention to the third member of their group. "Videl!" Erasa gestured to her girlfriend, beckoning her to bend down to where she was.

Videl did as she was asked, leaning down to look into the newly exposed area. Just as Gohan looked away with embarrassment; the two girls' faces turned bright red, their eyes sending signals directly to their aching bodies below. "Wow…Gohan…" Videl mouthed up at him, not believing what she was seeing in there.

Having had actual experience with a man's "equipment" before, Erasa was the first to gently snake a small hand down the half saiyan's trunks, his spine immediately going rigid as her dainty fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Whoa…" Erasa looked over at Videl, the other girl nodding in agreement. _How they hell are we supposed to deal with this?_

Taking the hint, Videl reached in as well, causing the already shocked saiyan to nearly collapse at the sight. Two beautiful women were elbow deep in his pants, and enjoying every second of it by the looks of things!

"Mhmmmm!" I best this tastes delicious…" Erasa looked up at the man with a hungry grin. "I always heard the rumors about you Gohan…about you making horses feel small… but I didn't expect anything like this!"

Gohan couldn't listen to the girl's teasing; he was too far lost in the moment. Videl and Erasa were taking an incredibly long time to jerk him off. So long it was painful! Erasa was stroking his head up and down while Videl handled the bottom of his shaft, every now and then moving her hand down to gently cup his heavy balls, the fleshy sacks moving through her fingers as a stream of precum seemed to pour down from the head, lubing up the girls' hands to further add to his pleasure.

Vi…del….Era…sah…" Gohan could barely cough out their names. The heat in the core of his body was building up to dangerously high levels. _I don't think I can control it!_

Sensing he was near, Erasa picked up the pace, Videl following closely behind, she may not have had any experience with a man before today, but if she had her way, no one would be able to make Gohan feel better than her! Their hands, now slick with precum rocketed up and down the thick shaft. Videl was quick to take note of Erasa's actions at the head; she was swirling one finger around and around the tip, putting small amounts of pressure on the slit every so often to coax out as big a loud as she could.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screamed, unable to take it any longer, his loins burst open as a torrent of cum shot out of the tip. The girls were unable to get their hands free in time, not that they wanted to, their sleek fingers becoming coated in globs of hot cum.

Uhuuuhuhuuuhuh…" Gohan fell backward, the girls extracting their frosted fingers from his trunks as he did. Looking up at the two beauties, he had no idea what was going to come next.

Erasa looked over at her less experienced girlfriend with a flat out hentai expression. "I take it you've never tasted a man before?" She asked knowingly. Videl shook her head in reply. "Then how about we give each other a taste?" The blonde-haired girl waltzed over to Videl, her right hand, still coated in Gohan's hot spunk outstretched as she asked for Videl's equally coated hand in return.  
><em>No way! <em>With wide open eyes, Gohan watched as Videl slowly licked his cum from Erasa's hand, the blonde returning the favor with Videl's until there wasn't a single drop left on either of them.

Erasa gobbled it all up like a pro, happy to finally see what Gohan tasted like. Videl on the other hand was somewhat having trouble getting over what she was doing, the hot, salty liquid was like nothing she had ever tasted before, and yet…it seemed to encapsulate everything that was nice and manly about Gohan all at once. So she cleaned Erasa's hand until nothing was left.

Gohan felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack when the girls spoke up again.

"Say, you still haven't said anything about our new swim suits yet!" Videl grinned at him. "Erasa put so much work into making them, and you can't even shill out a single compliment."

The girls looked down at their man expectantly. True, Gohan hadn't given a lick of thought into their new attire. He had been too busy concentrating on the licking they had been doing, and the torture of their first declaration before that. Now that they were presented to him, he couldn't take his eyes off of the fruits of the blonde's labors.

Videl's bikini seemed to wrap around her figure at just the right angles, perfectly showing of her toned midriff and firm bum, without revealing everything. Her leaf top was amazing as well; somehow Erasa had found a way to cover the fighter's breasts without completely hiding their perfect, perky shape.

Speaking of Erasa; the blonde's bikini was certainly quite the handful as well. Her string bottoms were an almost flawless replica of the pink scrap she had worn the previous day. The difference came in her top. Gone were the tiny strings holding together miniscule triangles, in their place were a pair of coconut halves strung together with string. The breasts that had so hypnotized him the day before now squished out of the halves to such a degree that he wondered just how much the girl had managed to cram in there.

"I take it you like what you see?" Erasa grinned cheerily. She was glad that her efforts hadn't been wasted, but she had a feeling that her efforts wouldn't even exist for much longer.

Gohan shot up, grabbing the blonde in his arms as his strong lips caught her pouty ones completely unprepared. "Mhmmm!" Erasa's moan could barely escape his grasp as his tongue mercilessly ravaged hers. The girl had expected a fireball, but this was ridiculous! The half saiyan never gave her a moment to rest, constantly whipping her tongue around as every nerve was repeatedly struck again and again.

Not to be outdone, Videl knelt down between the pair, and grabbing Gohan's trunks by the sides, she pulled down with all her might releasing his monster in one swift motion. Twelve inches of manly meat flopped out before her, the head rubbing against her face, leaving a cool trail of cum from her cheek to her chin.

"Ugh!" Gohan grunted at the contact. He was completely nude now, and the girls were enjoying every last inch of his body. Videl was now rubbing her hands all over his abs, feeling the dips and rises between each one even as Erasa dove into the kiss with renewed vigor, finally matching the half saiyan's in ferocity.

Air running low, the two were forced to separate, their lungs quickly filling with air preparing for the next stage of their love making when Videl caught their attention. "Hey, Gohan, what do you think of these?" Videl ripped off her leaf bikini top, letting her perky tits bounce out, their firm tips pointing straight up at him, begging for attention.

The half saiyan didn't need to be told twice, with the same lightning speed he had used to grab Erasa, he now hooked an arm around Videl, pulling her into him just as his other hand started tweaking a hard nipple. _You could cut glass with these! _He thought to himself as he savored her sweet taste. Videl scrunched her eyes shut, her teeth grating together with each pass of his tongue along her nipple. His hot breath tickled every inch of her soft skin, even as he released her waist, grasping her free breast in his hand just to feel his fingers sink into the soft orb.

Feeling her own body being ignored, Erasa continued what seemed to be a tag team effort to have sex with the saiyan male by grabbing hold of hers and Videl's bottoms at the same time. With a sultry grin she gazed at the loving couple, Videl's breast only now falling from Gohan's lips. "So, Gohan I've always wanted to ask you." She tore off hers and Videl's bottoms all at once, letting the warm ocean air whip across their nude pussies. "Do you prefer bald or bush?" Videl's small patch of neatly trimmed fur was hardly a bush, but Erasa preferred the effect over accuracy.

Gohan didn't know which way to turn, truth be told he had never asked himself this before, it was an "indecent thought" anyhow, but now he was faced with the same question many men had asked before. And he felt he knew the answer.

Before he could answer however, he was knocked to the floor by Videl, a mischievous smile plastered across her face. Gesturing over to Erasa, she looked down at her shocked lover. "I saw the look on your face when I pulled Erasa's top off yesterday… As much as I'd like to do this to you myself, I think Erasa is much more qualified, not that you'll mind at all."

As Videl hugged against his shoulder, the two black-haired fighters looked on to where Erasa was kneeling between Gohan's legs, her hands pulled behind her back. "Since I never got the chance to see your face yesterday when Videl flashed you my boobies, I thought I'd treat you to a much more…formal meeting.

Her fingers got to work undoing the knots holding the round coconut shells to her chest. Gohan's pupils expanded as the shells fell to the ground, releasing Erasa's huge E cups for his eyes to marvel over for the second time. The young man went to cop a feel of the biggest rack in school when Videl held him back. "Nuh-uh-uh, you'll get your turn with them; first…they get their turn with you.

Bending down so that her rack was even with Gohan's pelvis, the blonde bombshell slowly wrapped her boobs around the saiyan's hard shaft, the soft, pearly flesh easily molding around it until they could go no further. Looking Gohan dead in the eye, Erasa slowly let a long trail of spittle fall from her ruby red lips, the drop landing on the top of his cock and slowly traveling all the way down, inch by inch until it settled on his balls. Between the feeling of Erasa's breasts wrapped around him and the erotic display she was giving him, he was surprised he hadn't blown his load all over her delicate face already!

With professional slowness, Erasa began moving her pale orbs up and down his cock, letting every ridge and wrinkle be filled with never ending boobflesh. Not being able to resist the temptation, Videl crawled over to where the blonde was working. Ducking below her team mate, she soon found a neglected area of Gohan's anatomy.

The half saiyan was now faced the increasingly daunting challenge of holding it in while Videl sucked his balls into her mouth, her gentle tongue massaging the fleshy sacks, savoring his musky taste even as Erasa continued to pump him with her silky jugs, her red lips now beginning to catch his head between them with each thrust.

Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! ERASA!" Gohan screamed out a girl's name for the second time today, and as his cock spouted a fountain of cum directly into Erasa's pert mouth, filling it completely as her tongue bore down on his slit. She couldn't help, but feel proud of her achievement. The white liquid poured down her face, some dripping from her beautiful blonde hair as she looked down at her frosted boobies.

"Fuck! How much do you have in there?" Erasa was amazed at just how much hit her. She enjoyed taking a money shot as much as the next girl, but this was insane! _At least I'm finding this out now and not in the supply closet at school._

While Erasa got to work cleaning the frosting from her mammoth mams, Videl straddled Gohan's chest, letting her burning pussy's scent waft into his nostrils. "Are you ready to return the favor?" She grinned down, her smile doing nothing to hide the insatiable lust she felt towards the man below her.

His toned muscles doing their job, Gohan hefted Videl onto his face, his virgin tongue quickly sinking into Videl's hot flower. "Gah!" All her breath left her at once when his tongue wiggled its way inside her, the moist muscle swirling around every surface it found.

It didn't take Gohan long to figure out what was good and what was not, a small kick from Videl let him know what she didn't enjoy any scraps with his teeth, his nose however soon found an important role to play in teasing her clit. The sensitive bud stuck out right under his nose. Showering it in hot breaths sent the petite fighter screaming in pleasure.

"Gohan…please…I can't!" Videl was about to cum when those same muscles that had hefted her onto his face now took her off, despite her thighs' best attempts to clasp around his face.

Gohan stared into the incredibly pissed off face of his lover, seeing just how much being robbed of her orgasm had annoyed her, but it had to be this way. He had to have her now! "Videl…" he panted, his voice growing desperate with need.

Catching on to what he was trying to say, Videl was quick to nod her approval. Not having time to think, Gohan laid her down right where he stood, not caring much to find a suitable place for his first time.

Erasa looked on with lust as she prepared to watch her two lovers deflower each other in one passionate movement. Gohan bent over the panting girl, looking deep into her eyes as they shared one last kiss before he broke her barrier. Videl's gaze reassured him even as he prepared to warn her of what was to come. She knew.

With that one thrust, Gohan spread her virgin lips, opening her up as more and more of his cock plunged into her dripping pussy. The barrier was broken immediately, eliciting a small gasp from Videl, but nothing more. Moving slowly at first, but with quickening speed, Gohan thrust what seemed like endless expanses of his flesh in and out of her delicate frame, each time rocking her firm tits so that the tips hardened even more.

Sweat was now pouring down their heated bodies, neither knowing how much longer they could last.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Videl could barely catch her breath, each time he thrust into her she could feel each of the ridges that Erasa had previously massaged with her flesh, now ravaging hers with reckless abandon. "GOHAN!" Videl screamed, her body convulsing while she came all over his heated cock.

Knowing he was about to blow, Gohan pulled out of her, letting his raging monster spew its seed all over the fighter's toned body. Her flat stomach was covered by streaks of his cum interlaced with hers as it poured out onto her. Videl collapsed on the ground, Gohan's efforts finally satisfying the fighter's need.

Gohan's stamina was yet to run out, and as luck would have it there was still one more body ready and willing to take him in. Approaching the busty blonde, his lust at last overtaking him, Gohan tackled her to the ground, his tongue, once more, diving down her throat to figure out exactly how she tasted.

Gathering what strength she had left, Videl crawled over to where the saiyan was preparing to ravage the blonde. Grabbing both of Erasa's arms from around Gohan's neck, Videl held them tight against the sand above her head, even as the girl looked up at her in shock. "You, know Gohan, Erasa has been telling me for the longest time how much she wanted to try a different kind of sex…"

The half saiyan gave the blonde a suggestive look. She merely looked away, a blush of embarrassment mixing with the ever-present flush that clouded her cheeks. "Is that so? Well I guess we'll just have to try…"

Erasa's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she felt Gohan's massive cock press against her tight hole. Eliciting a small scream she felt her body being ripped in two by the massive sausage, only to be overwhelmed by a huge wave of pleasure directly afterward. Gohan took it slow pumping in and out of her, letting her tight orifice get as used to his cock as it could with just his and Videl's juices to lube him up.

In the mean-time, Gohan took his opportunity to finally sample Erasa's infamous E cups. Every guy at school had always talked about bedding the chatty blonde just to have a night with her juicy globes. His tanned fingers sunk into the pale flesh. The blonde's increasingly desperate screams of ecstasy spurring him on to squeeze harder, taking a boob in each hand, he moved them around, letting them jiggle every time he mashed them together, creating the awe-inspiring cleavage so many men had tried looking down her tube top to see. Squishing them into whatever demented shape entered his mind, he watched with open lust as the perfect marshmallows always returned to their original round shape.

"Oh, Gohan!" Erasa moaned, feeling his manhandling of her boobies while her hands were still held down by Videl was making her feel so defenseless. And for some reason it was turning her on all the more! Nectar from her neglected pussy now dripped down onto Gohan's assaulting cock, lubing him up with all three of their juices.

Mashing her boobies together once more, Gohan held the puffy nipples together, taking both of them into his mouth at the same time. Erasa let out another long moan, her body being wracked by pleasure from top to bottom; she had no idea where to look without seeing her fragile figure being completely dominated by the hungry man.

"GOHAN!" Erasa tried to scream, but Gohan's grip on her boobies diminished it to a loud squeak. Her ass tightened around him, even as her pussy poured her climax down upon his cock, Gohan still kept on thrusting again and again until finally he blew his loud inside of her. Erasa's face twisted into one of sheer delight, her eyes rolling back into her head. The sensation of Gohan's hot cum shooting into her ass was just too much for her.

Gohan pulled out of her, letting his long cock leave a sticky trail of his seed between her body and his. The girls' vision were getting so hazy from exhaustion that they couldn't see Gohan transform. His hair rose up as it turned a golden blonde, a large lock falling in his eyes even as electricity shot around him. He knew he'd be out of energy soon, so he wanted to answer his question before he lost the chance.

Gathering up the two panting vixens, he laid Videl on top of Erasa, their slippery breasts squishing and moving against each other with his seed. Taking a step back, he could see exactly what he wanted. Their pussies, both still dripping with need, were squished up against each other, their clits rubbing with every breath. _Perfect! _The super saiyan 2 said to himself as he got down behind them. Before either of the tired vixens knew what hit them, Gohan's monster cock was sliding between their pussies; somehow he was screwing them both at the same time! With each thrust he parted two pairs of lips, his cock sliding against both of their clits causing the pair to cry out in pleasure.

Feeling her nipples digging into Erasa's abused boobies, Videl decided to stick her tongue down the blonde's throat as well; sending every pleasure point through-out their poor bodies reeling.

"Ugh…Ugh!" Gohan's breaths were finally becoming haggard. His chest was rising and falling with incredible speed. He could feel the last of his strength fading even as he thrust between the two girls one last time. "AHHHHH!" They all seemed to scream in unison, Gohan let loose one last jet of seed, finally emptying his balls between the girls just as they came together, the bath of sexual juices their clits were soaking in being just too much for them to handle.

Gohan fell to the ground, one arm pulling Videl over him so that each girl rested in his strong arms. Pulling them close, they cuddled their soft bodies against him, relishing in his hard exterior as he did in their supple ones.

That…was…amazing!" Erasa cooed into his ear, pressing her sore breasts up against his ribs as she did.

Videl was equally impressed with all that had happened. _One second we're trying to tear each other's throats out, the next we're bathing in each-others' juices. _

"So, I take it you both enjoyed our vacation?" Gohan asked the two girls, the satisfied smile never leaving his features.

"Who says it's over?" Videl said, leaning into him.

"That's right! We're only a few days into it…we have a lot more time to enjoy ourselves." Erasa piped in.

Gohan simply laid back, a beautiful girl in each arm, both loving him as much as he did them. _It turns out Bulma was right after-all._

A thought suddenly passed through his mind. _I wonder how Sharpener is doing?_

**Back at Orange Star High School:**

Sharpener was sitting at his desk in summer school, rolling a pencil around on in absolute boredom. His other hand was under his desk, secretly posting on his webpage when a notification flashed across the screen. "Hmm?" He clicked on the red bar and up popped the message. "Gohan, Videl, and Erasa are now in a relationship."

"THE FUCK?!" He yelled across the room. Causing the summer school teacher to stalk over to him and snatch his phone out of his hands.

All he could think of saying as she left was. "THE FUCK?!"

**A/N: There you go the grand finale to probably my most popular fic. Pretty good for a first threesome I think. I was trying to see if I could write more than 7,000 words so that's why it is so unbelievably long! (68 pages) So please let me know what you think of this long awaited conclusion with a special REVIEW! C'mon you know you want to! Requests and further updates are coming up so if you happen to like Evangelion, keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
